Hyrule's Heroes Book 2: Fight for Hyrule
by Wynn of Hyrule
Summary: An army of marauders is invading Hyrule, and monsters are attacking rampantly. Wynn and his friends must fight alongside the armies of Hyrule to defeat the menace looming over them all. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer

Link, Zelda, Hyrule, other trademarked items belong to Nintendo, and are used without permission.All original characters are mine.All comments, questions, and criticisms go to [hyrules_hero@hotmail.com][1].Thanks, and enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

The winds of change were blowing over the great land of Hyrule.Gone were the days of oppression and fear that were common during the rule of the evil wizard, Ganon.Gone were the days of fending off his creatures.Gone were the days of praying for a hero.This was because, to the people of Hyrule, that hero had come. 

Through the valiant efforts of Link, Hero of Time, Ganon had been banished to another realm.It had been a long struggle for Link even to garner the equipment, power, and experience needed to fight the thing that had been proclaimed 'King of Evil'.The battle with Ganon had been even more horrendous.But, in the end, good had won out over evil, and Ganon was defeated. 

But then, a new menace arose.A wizard named Icarnos, a former servant of Ganon, had become a threat to Hyrule.He had attempted to revive the lieutenants of Ganon, and finally bring Ganon himself back.But his plan, too, had been foiled. 

This was because another hero came to stop him.His name was Wynn.He was able to stop Icarnos with help from his friends.They were Tane, the ex-mercenary; Fami, the girl with the incredible powers over plant life; Nerah, the Zora female with strong water magic; Jier, the Sheikah-in-training; and Shezarah, the Gerudo woman that had befriended the others and had captured Tane. 

Wynn had stopped Icarnos from bringing Ganon back, with Link's help, but barely.After the final battle, Wynn had defeated Icarnos, and Link had prevented Ganon's return.But Wynn's tasks were not complete: his parents, kidnapped by Icarnos's henchman, Silver Knuckle, were still missing.And so, Wynn left his friends, vowing to find his parents, no matter what the cost. 

Now, two months have passed since that monumental fight.Even with such a short time since the last crisis, a new trouble is brewing.In Hyrule, as with everywhere else, evil isn't hard to find...or easy to hide from. 

****** 

Somewhere on the stretch of land named Hyrule Field, a battle was about to start.Near the town named Kakariko, a line of Hylian soldiers stood steady, armor shining and gleaming weapons at ready.In front of them, a crowd of marauders milled about, waiting for their orders.The marauders were dressed in rags, and were holding knives and swords.They all were wearing damaged armor, and many were scarred from previous battles. 

Suddenly, a tall man riding a horse emerged from the group.He was wearing a flowing black cape, and brandishing a wicked-looking sword.He shouted something, the distance making it inaudible to the soldiers, and the rest charged. 

The ensuing battle was fast and furious.Swords slashed and arrows flew.Wounded fell on both sides.Men struggled against their opponents, fighting blindly.It was madness. 

Without warning, the man on the horse stopped his steed, waved his sword into the air, and yelled out, "Come, men!We will finish this battle another day."With that, he turned, and rode away from the battle.Without question, his men turned and followed their leader, not even sparing a glance to their foes, only assisting the wounded to follow them. 

The Hylians watched them leave.Most were shaking their heads, not believing the cursed luck that had pitted the good people of Hyrule against these new enemies.They then turned to their own wounded, and began the walk to Kakariko, to heal and rest.They all knew they would be again pitted against the marauders, and all too soon. 

****** 

The afternoon sun was beaming down on the Gerudo Fortress, and the workers creating an addition to the fort.The heat was as oppressive as possible, and the workers were all sweating heavily.Tane sighed.What did he expect?The fortress was on the outskirts of a desert, after all. 

Tane wiped the sweat from his brow, and reconsidered once again why he had decided to come to this blasted fort.He had nowhere else to go, he supposed.He didn't fancy returning to his work as a mercenary, and he had no family.So, he now was a laborer/servant at the Gerudo Fortress.He looked up to the building he was helping create.It was all her fault. 

Up on the addition was the Gerudo woman he blamed for his misery, Shezarah.She was the same age as he, in her twenties.She was dressed in her normal dark blue clothes, which were loose enough to not cause discomfort in the extreme heat.She had red hair, which hung to her waist.She was certainly pretty, but definitely overbearing in personality. 

He ran a hand through his own red hair, and shook his head.He was wrong to blame Shezarah for this, or at least all of it.He had, unwillingly, allowed her to capture him.This also had a few benefits.For example, he had been muscular before, but he was now stronger. 

Tane turned back to the beam he was supposed to be carrying.He desperately needed a rest.He was one of the hardest workers the Gerudo had, or so he had been told, yet he still didn't earn a short break.His stomach grumbled.He didn't earn extra food, either. 

A figure landed next to him.He didn't even look, knowing who it was instantly. "I know, I know, hurry up." he grumbled, reaching for the beam. 

"No, it's something else. Someone is approaching the fort." Shezarah said, looking away, toward the stairs leading to the fort. 

Tane dropped the beam, and turned to look at her.Although he had enough sense to realize that he shouldn't say it, he was very pleased with the interruption. He then looked to the stairs, and moved to where he could get a better view.Shezarah motioned to him, and then started toward the stairs. "Come on, let's go see who it is." 

Once they reached the point where the visitor would emerge, Tane noticed a large group of other Gerudo standing around.Tane knew it was rare that a person came to the fort.It was Gerudo tradition that all non-Gerudo men that were captured by a Gerudo became their servants.Tane knew this from personal experience.Shezarah had captured him during the Icarnos quest months ago, accidentally, or so she said.He was now her personal servant, and she never let him forget it. 

A clamber of voices came from those nearest the stairs.As Tane watched, the person, a male Hylian, stepped into view.Due to the shadows caused by the sun's position, Tane couldn't see the face of this mysterious person.He was dressed in brown armor, with a blue tunic underneath.A long sword was strapped to his back, and a mace was at his side. He was apparently in his late teens, and was muscular.Then, the man turned, and Tane laughed out loud, running toward the other.It was Wynn! 

Wynn laughed as he saw his friend running up to him.Tane hugged his friend, and stepped back to look at him.Wynn didn't appear to have been seriously hurt in the two months since they had seen each other, which was a relief.Wynn had been searching Hyrule for his missing parents, and he had a tendency to run into trouble.Tane hadn't changed either, just gaining a few muscles due to the work here. 

Tane had a hundred questions to ask his friend, but that could wait until they were in the shadier inside of the fort.Shezarah greeted Wynn, and they walked into the fort.Tane noticed the crowd dissipating.Most of the Gerudos were probably disappointed Wynn wasn't someone available for capture.Tane then turned back, and entered the fort, trailing his friends. 

****** 

The three friends went next to the dining hall, where they sat with the fortress's population of adult female Gerudo.Near them, the children were seated, already eating.At the other end of the room were the slaves, all men.The Gerudo race only had one male child amongst them every century.That man became king, and all other men were viewed as inferior.No man was usually allowed to eat at the main table, though Wynn was a special case.He was viewed as extraordinary, after Shezarah had explained his exploits.Even though she hadn't made light of Tane's role in the quest, Tane still wasn't allowed at the main table, with tonight being an exception.Usually Tane and Shezarah shared a small table apart from all the others. 

"So, Wynn, how have your travels progressed?" Shezarah asked, looking up from her food. 

"Well, I have been unable to find any sign of my parents, but I have done other good," Wynn said. "I have gone from place to place searching for my parents.Every place I stopped, I would rid the area of the monsters nearby.I wouldn't demand pay, only a meal and a bed to rest in, although a few people gave me rupees for my efforts." 

His friends nodded at this.These noble deeds sounded like something Wynn would do. 

"So, have you made any trips to Zora's Domain?Or perhaps Kokiri Village?" Tane asked, a gleam in his eye.Those places were the homes of Nerah and Fami, respectively.Both girls were friends of the others, and both were interested in Wynn.This lead to a fierce competition between the two, and they were always fighting over him. 

Wynn shook his head, laughing. "No, I haven't.I have mainly been working around Lake Hylia.I did visit Kakariko, and saw Jier there." 

Shezarah smiled at that comment. "How was he?" 

"Fine, busy watching over the town, and that lady friend of his." Wynn explained.Jier, the last member of their group, had claimed responsibility for protecting that town.Kakariko Village was his hometown, and he had many friends there, the so-called 'Cucco Lady' one of them.It was obvious the Cucco Lady and Jier were deeply in love. 

Tane snorted at that. "You mean, she is watching over him." It was true, the Cucco Lady was a tad overprotective of Jier. 

Wynn laughed easily at that. "Yeah, I suppose so." He pushed his plate away, finished with his meal.Shezarah mirrored his movement, also long done with the meal.Tane, however, excused himself, walked over to the main table, and returned with another full plate.He began eating it unbelievably fast, practically shoveling it in.The other two only watched, amused and amazed, as Tane made his food disappear rather messily.Within a minute, the food was gone.Tane eyed the main table warily, considering a third trip for food.Shezarah stood, motioning to Tane for him to stand.With a noise of protest, he stood, moving more slothfully than before the meal.Wynn joined them in standing.They began to walk toward the exit leading to the rooms, but were stopped suddenly by the arrival of a frantic Gerudo. 

The young Gerudo, one Tane recognized as having guard duty that night, ran straight to the leader of the Gerudo, and began whispering in her ear.A look of shock came across the leader's face, and she whispered a quick order to the guard.She then turned back to the main group, and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. 

"Attention!I have just been given horrible news.The village of Kakariko has just been attacked!A large group of marauders has just attempted to loot the town, but thankfully they were stopped by a group of Hylian soldiers.However, many of the defenders were injured, and are unable to fight.We are sending some of our fighters to aid them immediately, and we would like more volunteers.Would any warriors like to accompany them?" 

Many of the Gerudo raised a hand, and Shezarah began to join the group, but stopped when Wynn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait a second," Wynn said loudly, "how are you sure you aren't walking into a trap?Perhaps it would be wiser to send an advance group, to scout for ambushers." 

Some of the Gerudo glared at the outsider they thought was insulting their courage, but the leader obviously saw the wisdom of his statement.She nodded, and again spoke to the group assembled before her. "Yes, a group powerful enough could potentially capture any warriors traveling to aid Kakariko.We will need a small group of scouts to discover any harm that can befall our soldiers, and report back.Any volunteers?" 

Wynn stepped forward, and loudly proclaimed, "I will go." 

Shezarah smiled, and nodded, saying only, "I will." 

Tane smiled. This was a chance to get away from the fort's labor, visit an old friend, and maybe get into a little trouble.He couldn't let this chance pass him by. "I'm going!" he shouted. 

The leader nodded, then said, "That should be enough.A small group can avoid detection better than a larger one.We shall gather supplies, and you shall leave soon.Now, hurry up, and get what weapons you are taking." She turned, and left the hall.The room became a blur of activity, and Wynn and his friends went toward the rooms that belonged to Tane and Shezarah.They were going on another adventure together, and none of them could wait. 

****** 

Wynn stepped out into the moonlight a short time later.The sun had recently set, and they were going to make the journey to Kakariko in the darkness.The leader had debated waiting until morning to journey across Hyrule Field, but decided against it.Kakariko would be defenseless tonight, and an attack by the marauders would probably be successful. 

He looked back to the fort's entrance.Shezarah and Tane were exiting together, accompanied by the leader of the Gerudo.They walked up to Wynn, and then, the leader gave them their final instructions. 

"Now, try to be as quiet as possible, and avoid all conflicts if possible.My soldiers will be able to watch themselves, but any advance notice would help them.Now, go, and be careful," she said, looking with concern to Shezarah as she said the last part. 

"Don't worry about us," Wynn told her soothingly. "We'll be fine." 

The leader nodded solemnly. "Well, then, may your journey be victorious and easy.Farewell." With one last look to Shezarah, she turned, and re-entered the fort. 

"All right!Let's get going!No time to waste!" Tane said, excitedly. 

Shezarah shook her head, and mumbled, "Why can't he be this energetic when he's doing work?" 

****** 

And without any other words, the three friends left the fortress.They walked on through Gerudo Valley, and entered Hyrule Field.They hiked silently, each alert and searching for any sign of an ambush.They found no such signs, and the trip was uneventful. 

As they walked, they noticed the weather was becoming progressively worse.Clouds blocked the moon, and an almost solid fog cloaked the field.They traveled without even a torch, for fear the light would be seen through the fog, and they would be discovered.They carefully tread along, trying to avoid being tripped by an unseen obstacle.It was a bad night to be out, but their quest was very important. 

It was steadily approaching dawn when they neared Hyrule Market, which was near the path to Kakariko.The light from the torches on either side of the drawbridge had barely came into view through the gloomy night when they stopped for a short rest.They had nearly completed their journey and had seen no sign of ambush. 

Wynn stepped away from his friends, and squinted, looking for any signs of the marauders.Something was wrong here.The night was completely silent.The sounds of the crickets and other small animals that shared the field were absent.He tried to hear anything, but nothing was moving.Suddenly, he picked up an almost unnoticeable rumbling.It seemed to be coming from somewhere near them...closer...right beneath them! 

A skeletal hand burst from the ground, wrapping itself around Tane's ankle, and a roar split the air.The hand yanked Tane to the ground, and the ground near it roiled as the owner of the hand pushed itself into view.It rose up, and stared at the man it had attacked.It was a skeleton, but not one of a normal man.It was shorter than any of the heroes, a child's height.It was in bad condition, looking as if in danger of crumbling.Several bones were cracked or missing.A dull red glow lit the eye sockets, shining with an unthinking hunger. 

The heroes drew their weapons, and Tane kicked at the hand clutching him, breaking the arm off.The monster didn't react, merely reaching for him with its other hand.Shezarah caught it with a quick flash of her scimitar, slicing it in half.A groan came from the monster's maw, and it collapsed into dust. 

A much louder rumble sounded, and many more of the skeletal beasts pushed them selves from the dirt. The heroes attacked them, destroying several.But for every one killed, three more would rise. 

The heroes battled back to back, helping each other.They were putting up an impressive fight, but it was obvious they would lose.Many of the monsters didn't attack, merely acting as witnesses to what seemed to be the prelude to a slaughter. 

Wynn hacked away at a monster, cutting it diagonally from shoulder to hip.As it collapsed, another charged him.He met it with a horizontal slash, beheading it.It paused, then attempted to club him with an arm.He blocked it, and jabbed it in the spine, and watched as it collapsed like so many of its brothers.Wynn paused, amazed.These things didn't give up! 

As quickly as it began, the monster's attack ceased.The three heroes watched warily as the remaining monsters grouped into a large crowd, and turned to them.They slowly started forward.Wynn grimaced.There were dozens!He and his friends would be overwhelmed.He had only one choice. 

Wynn stepped away from the others, raising his arms above his head.He had to call upon his magic; the powers he had inherited from his father and the ones he had used in his final clash with Icarnos.The monsters stopped, watching him cautiously as a bright light encased his body.Suddenly, the light vanished, and a twin pair of spheres made of the same light appeared above his outstretched hands.They began orbiting him, moving faster and faster.He slowly lowered his arms, pointing to the crowd of monster spectators.The globes followed, circling his hands at incredible speeds, moving closer together.He slowly placed his right hand above his left, and felt his power build inside him.He released at the moment the two spheres met, forming one much larger globe.The globe hurtled toward the skeletons, slamming through to the center of the group, where it exploded in an immense flash, eliminating every last one of his foes. 

Wynn shielded his eyes against the onslaught of dust and bone chips from the explosion.His friends merely stared at him, amazed beyond comprehension.They, unlike Nerah, Fami, and Jier, had not seen Wynn use his powers.They had known he had some magic, but this? 

Wynn turned back to his friends. "Well, that's that.Let's go find the Gerudos, and warn them."He stepped back toward his friends, but stopped when he heard a roar come from near them.Many, many more of the creatures rose from the ground near him.They attacked Wynn, slashing relentlessly.They ignored Tane and Shezarah.Wynn fought wildly, trying to ignore the pain from the attacks he couldn't block.He sliced whole groups of the beasts, killing them instantly, but it wasn't enough.His friends moved to help him, but could merely attack the outer members of the crowd.Wynn flinched as a monster slammed its hand into his shoulder, and he killed it.He heard a roar behind him, and turned to kill the monster making the noise, but was too slow.The hand clubbed his head, and he crumpled to the ground.The monster roared in victory as it raised its arm again for the killing blow.Its victory was short-lived, however, as an arrow shattered its skull. 

Tane looked, surprised, to the source of the arrow.Three horses, with riders, galloped to their rescue.One rider, small in stature, held the bow that had shot that saving arrow.Another held a short sword, and the third a torch.Tane noticed the creatures shied from the light.The monsters noticed the riders, as well, and turned to attack them.The rider with the bow held back, firing arrows, but careful to avoid hitting Wynn's unmoving body.The one with the short sword hacked at the monsters charging him, his horse kicking several others.The torchbearer plowed through the crowd, pushing the monsters back with the torch's light.He dismounted, careful to keep the monsters back, and hauled Wynn's body onto the horse.He climbed back onto his steed, and rode away, toward a large structure across from Hyrule Market.The short sword-user rode up to Shezarah, allowing her to mount the horse, and followed the other rider.Tane dashed to the last horse, and scrambled on.He held onto the person controlling the horse desperately as they rode away from the monsters.Several rose up to stop them, but the horse trampled them. 

Tane looked back to the receding monsters, and then shouted above the wind, "Excuse me, but where are we going?" 

The rider looked back to him, and Tane was looking into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. "Why, Lon Lon Ranch, of course.We will be safe there." The girl then turned her attentions to the horse, and Tane turned his face as her long red hair blew into his face. 

Tane mentally prayed that she was right.He had had enough adventure for one day. 

   [1]: mailto:hyrules_hero@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 2

Wynn slowly opened his eyes.He had a splitting headache, and the bright sunlight wasn't helping him.He sat up and tried to remember what had happened to him that would lead to this kind of pain.Suddenly, the events of the night returned to him, and he gasped.The monsters...Tane and Shezarah...had to warn the Gerudos... 

He fell back to the bed as the thoughts whirling through his head overcame him.He groaned in pain.He waited, then tried to sit up, but someone held him down. 

"No, Wynn, you need your rest," a soothing female voice told him gently.Somewhere in the back of his mind, Wynn remembered that voice. 

"Tane...Shezarah!" Wynn gasped, concerned for his friends. 

"They're here, and safe." 

"The...Gerudos?" 

"I don't know.I sent my father to Kakariko this morning to see if they made it.He hasn't returned," the voice told him. "Now, rest.You need to sleep.I will wake you when my father returns." 

Wynn sighed, and slowly sunk into the darkness of sleep.He knew the voice was right, and he would need all the rest he could get.He just hoped everyone was alright… 

****** 

Wynn drifted between sleep and waking for a while, then allowed himself to rest in peace.He awoke several hours later, in much less pain than when he had first came to.He sat up in bed, noticing the dusky light of evening streaming in the window.He had been asleep for a whole day! 

He swung his legs out from under the sheets, noticing how cold the floor felt to his now-bare feet.His boots, along with his armor and weapons, lay in the corner of the room he had been sleeping in.He quietly walked to the open door leading out, and peered through.A small flight of stairs ran from the door to the floor below.There, three familiar people, two men and a woman, stood with their backs to him, talking to Tane and Shezarah.One of the men was burly, and was talking animatedly.The other man was thin and tall, nodding at what the other was saying. The woman was thin, with Hylian features and long red hair. 

Wynn gasped.He recalled where he was, and who the people were.He was at Lon Lon Ranch!And that girl was…Malon! 

He smiled as a rush of memories came back to him.They had had so many fun times…He shook his head.Now was not the time.He had to see what had become of the Gerudos he was supposed to help. 

Careful not to fall, he slowly descended the stairs.The group saw him, and Malon started to stop him and usher him back to bed.He waved her off, and walked up to the others.They watched him with disapproval, knowing that he shouldn't be up.The monster had hit him hard enough to almost kill him, and he wasn't in bed? 

Tane stepped forward. "Wynn, pal…" 

Wynn frowned at him. "I'm fine, don't worry.I've been hit harder than that, and was back on my feet within minutes."The two men raised their eyebrows, and Malon looked upset.Tane nodded solemnly, knowing this to be true. 

"Wynn, Talon here has just returned with the news that the Gerudos reached Kakariko without trouble.They saw no monsters, and were not attacked.As a matter of fact, they were shocked we were attacked.They found everything to be normal." Shezarah informed him, motioning to the larger man. 

Wynn nodded, pleased.He had hoped the monsters would avoid the larger group of soldiers.Or it might have been enough were killed that they were wary of any more adventurers.Whatever the reason, the Gerudos were safe, and Wynn couldn't have been happier. 

Wynn noticed the larger man had a grin growing on his comical-looking mustachioed face.Wynn returned the smile. "So, you're THAT Wynn!You're Baro's son!Boy, you have grown!I didn't even recognize you!" the man chuckled. 

"Yes, you old bear, and you haven't changed at all.Neither has Ingo over there.Malon sure seems to have changed in the few years since I saw her last, though." Wynn laughed quietly.Ingo, the tall, thin, mustachioed man, perked up at the mention of his name, and gave Wynn a huge smile.Malon merely blushed. 

"Well, it has been several years since we saw you, hasn't it?The last time, you were with your dad, buying milk.You were only knee-high to a Tekitite then!You and Malon would always run around, playing.I remember the first time you tried to ride a horse!" Talon said with a booming laugh.Ingo also snickered.A red blush grew on Wynn's face. 

Tane looked, curious, to his friend. "So, Wynn, what's this story?" 

"Later," Wynn growled. 

"I'll never forget the look on his face when you fell off that foal!" Talon guffawed. 

"And the wail you let out when you landed on your face!" Ingo chipped in. 

Wynn's face was slowly becoming redder and redder, approaching crimson. He noticed Tane and Shezarah smirking at him, bemused expressions pasted on their faces. "Hey!I was only ten then!That was a long time ago!" 

"Yes, it was.How is Baro, anyway?Probably getting old and gray, like me," Talon chuckled. 

Wynn's face and spirits fell. "He is gone.He was kidnapped months ago, by that scum, Silver Knuckle.He captured him and Mom, and turned them over to an evil wizard, Icarnos.I defeated both, but didn't find my parents.I have been searching Hyrule for them ever since." 

All three of the ranchers stared at him, shocked.Baro had been a good friend of Talon and Ingo.He had been like an uncle to Malon. 

Tane stepped forward. "That is another reason we need to leave tonight, Talon!As soon as we can make sure the Gerudos don't need our help, Wynn can return to his quest." 

Talon shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous.Surely you remember last night?" 

Wynn grimaced. "Talon's right, Tane.We might not survive another attack." 

Tane nodded, accepting the decision.Talon clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Very well then, you shall spend the night here.We only have beds for Ingo, Malon, and myself, but you are welcome to sleep on the straw in the stable.We will meet for breakfast in the morning, before you depart.Goodnight, all." He turned to Ingo. "If you would, show them to the stable." The ranch hand nodded, and started out the door.Tane and Shezarah walked out, but Malon stopped Wynn. 

"Sleep well, Wynn.It has been good seeing you," she said, smiling impishly.She gave him a peck on the cheek, and started up the stairs to the bedroom Wynn had vacated. 

Wynn stepped outside, walking to the stable, his mind whirling with memories.It had been a better time then.But then was past, and now was different. 

He stepped into the stable, made a place to lie near his friends, and laid down.He had thought it would be hard to sleep, but sleep came easily, and he was gone into his dreams within minutes. 

******* 

Wynn was up with the sun the next morning.He returned to the main building, where Malon was making breakfast.Ingo and Talon were out doing morning chores. "Good morning to you, Wynn," Malon said cheerfully.Wynn responded with a smile, which turned into a yawn.He started rubbing the sleep from his eyes, sitting down at the table. 

A few seconds later, Shezarah and Tane walked into the room.Shezarah came in first, a smile on her face, while Tane followed, looking less than half-awake. 

Shezarah nodded to Wynn and Malon. "Good morning to be alive, eh?" 

Tane merely grumbled something about Gerudos in general, and Shezarah in particular. 

Shezarah merely smiled at him, and said, "Cheer up.We have a good day ahead of us.A hike to start out the morning, a visit with a good friend, and maybe even a brawl!" 

Tane grumbled darkly as he sat at the table.Shezarah raised an eyebrow, and said softly, "I heard that." 

Malon stared at the two; not realizing this was how they normally got along.Wynn leaned forward, and spoke to Shezarah. "Aw, leave poor Tane alone.I bet he needed to sleep even more, but someone woke him up.Am I right?" 

Tane nodded pitifully to his friend.Shezarah merely sniffed. 

The door opened, and Ingo and Talon walked in, and sat at the table, discussing some ranch business.Malon smiled as they walked in, and started carrying food to the table. "Breakfast is ready!" she said, placing food in front of the group.Tane seemed to brighten considerably at the sight of food. 

The six started eating, Tane in particular eating ravenously.It didn't take long for all of them to eat their fill.They all rose from the table, and started preparing for Wynn and his friends hike to Kakariko.Wynn found Malon had brought his armor and weapons down, and slipped them on.It didn't take long for the three of them to be ready. 

They all walked out to the gate leading out of the ranch.Wynn, Tane, and Shezarah turned back to the ranchers, and thanked them for all the help they had given them.Talon nodded, and shook Wynn's hand. 

"Good luck in your quest to find your father.Remember: never give up.Baro certainly wouldn't, and you are just like him," the owner of the ranch said gravely.Ingo nodded to this. 

Wynn nodded. "I will find him, and Mom.I swear." 

Malon ran up to Wynn, and wrapped him up in a hug. "Be careful, Wynn.Please, come back and visit.You are always welcome here." 

Wynn gave her a brief smile, and then turned away.Together with his other friends, he started walking toward Kakariko, leaving a watching trio behind him. 

"Please, be safe." Malon said under her breath. 

****** 

It was nearing midday when the three heroes reached Kakariko.They walked up the stairs leading from Hyrule Field, and past dozens of guards.The guards were silent, and most kept their eyes on the trio.One guard, dressed in tarnished plate armor and a helmet that concealed all but his eyes, walked up to them.He nodded to them, and said gruffly, "Follow me." 

Wynn nodded to the guard, and motioned for Tane and Shezarah to follow.They agreed, and the four made their way into the town square, and then up a stairway to a large red-roofed house.Two sentries were posted at the door.The man the heroes followed motioned to the sentries to open the door, and they complied. 

They stepped into the house, and into an argument.A Hylian soldier dressed in full splendor was in the midst of a heated discussion with another man.This man was tall and thin, almost wiry, and dressed entirely in black.On the chest of his black tunic was an odd symbol of a single open eye in bright red.His dark eyes were livid in anger, and he ran a hand through his jet-black hair as they watched.Wynn smiled.The man in black was Jier, his friend and fellow adventurer.Neither the Hylian nor Jier noticed the entry of the others, and the guard motioned for them to be silent until the two were finished. 

"How can you desert us like this?" Jier demanded, slamming his fist into the table separating the two. 

"I feel the danger is past.My troops are not longer needed," the Hylian said with an arrogant wave of his hand.Wynn inspected the man silently.He was dressed in a bright yellow chain mail armor, with matching tunic and pants.His hair was a flamboyant red, and he sported a matching handlebar mustache.He wore a yellow cap, with a red plume sprouting from it.He had a smirk on his face, and it grew the same as Jier's anger. 

"What do you mean, 'no longer needed'?Those marauders will not leave my town alone untilit has been looted and burned to the ground!And you will leave us stranded and defenseless?You know as well as I your orders were to stay and protect the town until ordered otherwise!"Jier shouted, enraged. 

"I have just received orders to vacate, and I intend to follow them." 

"From who?" 

"From the leader of the Hylian Army of Defense." 

"But...he just retired, and they haven't named a replacement..." Jier said, surprised. 

"Ah, but you are wrong!General Rosburn has been named the new High General." At this, the Hylian practically beamed, yet somehow maintained the arrogant smirk. 

"They named...Rosburn, you devil!" Jier growled, preparing to lunge at the other. 

"Calm down, Sheikah." Rosburn practically spat the word 'Sheikah'. "Your mystical powers should be sufficient to protect the town.Or, I would hope, for your sake." With that, Rosburn let out a short laugh, and turned to leave the building when he noticed the three adventurers and the guard. "What do we have here?Captain Greer, report." 

"Yes, sir.These three entered the town minutes ago.I stopped them, and brought them to you immediately, as per my orders," the guard said to him. 

"Very well.You are dismissed." As he was told this, Greer turned to leave. "Wait, Captain.Convey my orders to the men.We are to pack up and leave before nightfall.We are returning to the castle." 

"Yessir." Greer walked out.Wynn could tell he hadn't like the orders by the way he had slumped slightly as he was given them, but Greer's soldier discipline kept him from disputing the matter with his superior. 

"I will bid you farewell, Sheikah.And you three," Rosburn turned back to Wynn, Tane, and Shezarah, "Don't start any trouble.Or at least, wait until me and my command are gone.It won't matter then." He barked a short laugh, and walked out. 

Wynn turned back to Jier.His friend was having a seat at the table, shaking with rage.So intense was his anger, he didn't even notice the identity of the three standing at the door.Wynn stepped forward until he was near his friend.Jier looked up, to see who it was, and the look of anger fell from his face when he saw whom it was. "Wynn!" He sprung from his seat, moving to stand in front of Wynn. "I am glad you're here.Listen, I need your help.I seem to have lost Rosburn's aide." 

"Yeah, I can tell.Who is he?" 

"He is now the new High General of the Hylian Army of Defense.The old one retired several days ago.The old High General was the one that decided that Kakariko would be a likely target for the marauders, and sent those soldiers.If it hadn't been for him, the town would have been overrun.Rosburn was sent to command the soldiers.However, the old High General announced his retirement suddenly last night, and Rosburn was elected to take his place.Rosburn has friends among Princess Zelda's advisors, and they probably decided to pay him back for a few favors." Jier said the last part with scorn. 

"Let me guess the rest.Rosburn doesn't want to risk his neck for this town, and has decided to pull out.And that means you have no one to help defend the town, if the marauders return," Wynn said. 

"Exactly.I know Zelda won't approve with Rosburn's actions and send him back, but he'll stall, it may be too late when he finally arrives." Jier announced, dismayed. 

Tane, standing with Shezarah at the door, coughed into his fist. "Why don't we go talk to Zelda about this today, before Rosburn has a chance?I mean, he'll probably stay with his troops until they move out, and we could arrive at the castle by afternoon if we leave immediately," the ex-mercenary suggested. 

Jier turned to look at Tane, shock on his face.It was obvious Rosburn had upset him so that he had not even noticed the other two.When he saw his friends, his face lit up, and he said loudly, "Tane!Shezarah!How are you? It's good to see you!How are things at the fortress?" 

Shezarah gave him a small smile. "We're fine, Jier, and we're glad to see you as well.However, I agree with Tane about leaving immediately, and we could discuss everything else on the walk." 

Jier nodded. "You're right.I will go tell everyone I'm leaving and will return tomorrow, since we will probably have to spend the night in an inn in Hyrule Market.It's dangerous to travel at night anymore, you know." 

Wynn rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "Yeah, we know pretty well," he mumbled. 

"Meet me in the town square in a few minutes, I have some people to say goodbye to." And with that, Jier walked past Tane and Shezarah and out the door. 

"Why do I have a feeling we just got pulled into another bunch of trouble?" Tane asked, a grin on his face. 

"When are we not in trouble?At least this time, we don't have a crazy wizard and his henchmen out for our blood." Wynn laughed as he said this, remembering the quest against Icarnos and his cronies Silver Knuckle and Seron. 

All three chuckled at that comment, each glad they weren't fighting for their lives constantly as they had then, but each secretly missing the feeling of adventure and companionship they had shared during that quest. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?Let's get to the square!"Wynn said, and followed the other two out.He mentally wondered if he would ever have an adventure as exciting as the one he had then.Little did he know, he was about to embark on a voyage just as exciting and dangerous as the one of his past. 

****** 

High on a cliff overlooking Hyrule Field, a dark figure studied the land spread out before him, and sighed.He had once had aspirations of controlling all that had lay before him, but those dreams had been crushed.And it had been all because of Wynn, son of Baro. 

The dark figure clutched his hand into a fist at the memory of Wynn.Curse him!If it hadn't been for Wynn, he would have risen to become the ruler of Hyrule. 

Sure, Wynn's allies had caused him trouble.Tane, especially.It had been Tane that had defeated him at the Shadow Temple.Jier and Shezarah had killed the monster he was supposed to protect there.But Wynn had been the root of all his trouble. 

The dark figure shook his head in frustration.Wynn had caused his master to doubt him, and that had been his downfall.The dark figure was a young man, the same age as Wynn, his greatest foe.He was dressed entirely in black, with a black cape.His black hair waved in the wind, and his brown eyes were narrowed with anger.He raised his fist, and pointed towards a bush far below on the field.A green fireball flew from his finger, and hurtled into the bush.After the dust from the following explosion cleared, all that was left of the bush was a crater. 

Seron gritted his teeth.If Wynn hadn't led the others in that quest, then he and his master would have overtaken Hyrule easily.Seron had intended to learn from Icarnos until he was strong enough, and then eliminate the old fool, and his lackey Silver Knuckle.But Wynn's interference had given Icarnos reason to question his usefulness, and the old man had nearly killed Seron after his failure in the Shadow Temple.The wizard had ignored the fact that Wynn himself had easily beaten both the monster, Morpha, that he had decided was too important for Seron to guard, and Icarnos himself. 

But Seron would have his revenge soon.Both the fool Icarnos and the toady Silver Knuckle had fallen to Wynn.Seron had been training for these two months, and now his magic was much more powerful.Wynn would be easily killed, and Seron could finally rule Hyrule.Wynn's friends would also pay for their aid of that accursed hero.He would kill Jier and Nerah, that Gerudo Shezarah, and finally Tane.Tane especially had much to pay for. 

An evil smirk came to Seron's face.His truest triumph would be capturing Fami.Seron had plans for that beautiful woman.She had feelings for Wynn, but after Seron murdered that pest, she would realize Seron was the one for her.Yes, Seron would win, and victory would be sweet indeed. 

****** 

Wynn, Tane, and Shezarah stared at the activity in the town square.Everywhere, soldiers bustled about, gathering this or that, packing that or this.It wouldn't be long before the Hylians were gone, and this town would be in danger of attack. 

Kakariko wouldn't be defenseless, however.The Gerudo soldiers intended to stay and protect the town, even though the marauders would easily overwhelm them if the Hylians were gone. Wynn shook his head.Much depended on his and his friends' attempt to convince Princess Zelda to make Rosburn aid Kakariko. 

"Survivors!Form up!" a gruff voice bellowed from near Wynn.Wynn glared at the loud interrupter of his thoughts.It was none other than Captain Greer, the guard that had led them to Rosburn. 

Immediately after the captain yelled, a group of armored men came together to form precise lines.Each man was dressed in worn armor, and each wore the look of a person that had lived through countless battles.One, however, was unscarred, and he wore no helmet.His brown hair waved with the gusting wind.He was standing next to his captain, telling him something Wynn and the others couldn't hear.Greer nodded slowly, and Wynn could tell by the frown on the helmetless man's face they were probably discussing their current orders. 

Suddenly, Tane pointed towards the house they had left.Jier was walking towards them, yelling something over his shoulder to a young woman inside the house.She waved to him, yelling something, then saying something under her breath.Wynn smiled as he recognized her as the Cucco Lady.She was a gentle-looking brunette, wearing a dress like her usual one.Wynn could read the concern for Jier in her eyes as her love walked away from her.At least if all went well, Jier could return to her soon. 

Jier stepped up to Wynn and the others. "Are you ready?"The others nodded, and so they started for the path to Hyrule Field.From there, it would be a short hike to Hyrule Market, and from there to Hyrule Castle.They were nearing the entrance to the field when a horse stepped in front off them, blocking their path.Wynn looked up at the rider, whose red hair blazed in the sunlight.It was none other than Rosburn! 

"Where do you think you are going, Sheikah?" the Hylian asked, a sneer on his tanned face. 

"We thought we would pay a visit to a friend of ours...Princess Zelda.I thought she should be advised of your sudden withdrawal, and I didn't think you competent enough to do it alone," Jier stated. 

"Well, Sheikah, perhaps you should reconsider that.I mean, it certainly is too dangerous for you in the fields, even with your so-called magic." Rosburn said, casually waving his short sword as he spoke. 

"We'll be fine," Jier growled. 

"And you wouldn't want to leave that lady of yours here alone.She is certainly lovely..." 

Wynn grabbed his friend's arm when he noticed Jier reach for the hilt of his dagger. "Don't concern yourself with us, High General," Wynn said calmly, "And I'm sure that the Cucco Lady will be fine.Why, anyone that harmed her wouldn't only have to worry himself with Jier, but I and my friends as well."As he said this, Wynn drew his enormous Biggoron sword, showing it to Rosburn. 

Rosburn glared at Wynn. "Very well.I must go oversee the withdrawal, but you should watch your backs.People like you seem to have the potential to make many enemies."And with that, he rode off.Jier watched him go, and then turned back angrily. 

"Let's go."Jier lead the others into the field, already thinking about what words he would use to convince Zelda to order the troops to return to Kakariko, and maybe get that fiend Rosburn fired. 

****** 

It was mid-afternoon when the four heroes reached Hyrule Market.Together they stepped inside the bustling market, looking around at the various stands, with the sellers hawking their wares and the buyers scrambling for this and that.It was a mob of people trying to outdo each other, in both selling and buying. 

They hurried through the market, trying to avoid any merchants that saw them as potential customers.Wynn was simply amazed at the progress of this place.Over two months ago, the only things that inhabited this town were monsters, and Wynn had been the one that had volunteered to slay them.The carpenters that had rebuilt this place had done a good job. 

They walked out of the market, and up the path through the gentle hills surrounding the castle.They passed a half-built guard station, with several sentries standing alert at their posts.They stopped when ordered, and Jier quickly explained their purpose in visiting the princess.Jier was a rather frequent visitor to the castle, and they let him pass with little hesitation. 

It wasn't long before they stood in front of the main door to the castle.The castle itself wasn't fully rebuilt yet, but was missing several large chunks.Where areas were missing, carpenters and masons scrambled to repair them.Not far from where they stood, a gruff-looking man stood, inspecting the work from afar. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?Aren't you that kid that helped me kill those Redeads in the market?" the gruff man cawed. 

"Yeah, it's me.And I see you haven't changed much." Wynn said, his eyes narrowing slightly.He was remembering that job, and how hard it had been to get his payment from this man.The man was none other than the carpenter boss, and Wynn's memories of him weren't exactly fond. 

"Nah, haven't changed at all.And who is this?" the man pointed to Shezarah. 

"This is another of my friends, Shezarah.You've met Tane and Jier." 

The carpenter boss shook Jier's hand, and glared at Tane.Those two weren't the best of friends, either. "I had figured you were smart enough to get rid of that one long ago." 

"We've tried," Shezarah sighed, joking. 

"Hey!" Tane said indignantly, his pride hurt. 

"Well, good luck.We have an appointment with Princess Zelda." Wynn said, moving to walk away from the carpenter boss. 

"Good luck catching her.I heard she had left earlier for the Shrine of Time, or something like that, and hadn't returned." With that, the carpenter boss turned back to his work.Wynn led the others into the castle, secretly relieved the man hadn't tried to con him into another job. 

Inside, they met with a guard, who, after a lengthy explanation of why they were there, took them straight to a room near the throne room.It was obvious the carpenter boss had been mistaken; the princess was indeed in the castle.There, the guard announced to the princess someone was there to speak to her. Wynn could hear her say, "Send them in!", and the guard motioned them into the room.Inside, the princess was conversing with two men, both opposites of the other.One was a tall, gangly man, with an extremely nervous look on his face, which looked as if it was permanently glued there.The other was a brute with a fierce scowl on his face. 

"Ah!Wynn!Jier!Tane and Shezarah!Good to see you all!I had hoped I could run into one of you.One moment, please," the blond princess said, a large smile on her face.She turned back to the other two men. "So, you know your missions, right?" 

"Yes," the skinny man said nervously, "I'm supposed to infiltrate the marauders, then report back to..." 

"Your Highness," the bulkier man interrupted, "Are you sure of the wisdom of discussing such delicate matters in front of outsiders?" 

"Now, Captain Merce, you should know that Wynn and his friends are allies of the throne," the princess scolded. 

"Yes, my Liege," Captain Merce skulked. 

"Now, your mission is...?' 

"To meet with Wittier there at certain dates, to receive the information he has gleamed from the marauders." Merce droned. 

"Very good.Now, you are dismissed.Good luck with your missions." 

The two men walked past Wynn, and out of the room.Princess Zelda turned back to Wynn and his friends. "Now that that has been handled, I must speak to you.An invasion of monsters..." 

Wynn coughed quietly into his hand, interrupting the princess. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but I really must speak to you about the reason for our coming here." 

She waved him on. "You see..." Wynn started into his explanation of Kakariko's situation, with Jier's help.Zelda's face grew colder and colder with each description of Rosburn's actions.When they were finished, she looked positively angry. 

"Have no fear for your town, Jier.I shall send Rosburn back, and with extra soldiers.Rosburn will certainly be reprimanded for his role in this.Now, for my earlier problem." Zelda started. 

"As I was saying, a group of monsters has invaded Hyrule Field.They have attacked travelers, and each description of them is more and more horrible.They have even appeared in different regions of Hyrule besides the field.However, one area of Hyrule remains unaffected.And that is where you come in," she explained. 

"I believe we have encountered the monsters you speak of, princess." Tane said quietly. 

"Really?Well, perhaps you are truly my best hope.You see, the Lost Woods and Kokiri Village haven't been attacked yet.The monsters simply show no interest there.Now, I know you have a good friend in Kokiri," she went on, a gleam in her eye as she said the last part, looking at Wynn, "And perhaps they could be convinced to help us be rid of the monsters.Besides, you will probably enjoy the chance to visit your friend there." Wynn blushed slightly as she said the last. 

"But, I am needed in Kakariko..." Jier said hesitantly. 

"I know that the town will survive without you there to oversee everything, Jier.Besides, perhaps you could use a vacation from your responsibilities." 

"Would you send a messenger to inform...everyone...of my trip?" 

"Yes, of course.Now, I will arrange rooms for you for the night.You can leave in the morning, and I will provide horses," the princess said. "Oh, and you are also invited to join me at dinner tonight.I would be pleased to hear more of your adventures." 

Wynn nodded to that, and the princess smiled gratefully. "One of the guards will show you to your rooms, you all look extremely tired..." Wynn listened to the princess talk, pleased with the aspect of resting well for a night in one of the castle beds.Comfort was a luxury hard to find in an adventurer's life... 

****** 

Deep in the heart of the Lost Woods, a wretched soul stirred.A pile of what had been armor lay rusted and seemingly lifeless and vacant.But if one looked hard enough, past the vines and leaves coating the armor, then he would see twin red glows that appeared to be eyes. 

Silver Knuckle was now a shadow of what he had been.He had once been powerful, an iron fist that wiped out everything opposing its master.He had been a warrior. 

But now the warrior was defeated.His master, Icarnos, had been slain by the same man that had defeated Silver Knuckle.Silver Knuckle had failed his master, and he would never forget that.It was his life's torment. 

Once, he had hoped for revenge.But that quest was hopeless, since Silver Knuckle's fighting spirit had been lost in that final clash.Wynn had won, and Silver Knuckle was nothing. 

But even now, something burned in his black heart.He had to avenge his master.It was his only purpose in life.For the first time in what seemed an eternity, Silver Knuckle rose, a creak ripping the forest's stillness apart.Silver Knuckle would have his revenge, or die trying. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 3

The sun was rising as Wynn and his friends gathered their supplies for the trip to Kokiri.They had rested well through the night, and were ready to start their new mission from the princess.They had not even waited for breakfast, leaving one of the guards a message of farewell to Princess Zelda. 

Wynn maneuvered his supplies onto his borrowed horse's back.Shezarah was already at the exit of the stable, Tane was climbing into the saddle, and Jier was almost ready.That left Wynn. 

A slow blush spread onto Wynn's cheeks.Interesting problem he had here.The horse looked back at him, and nickered.Nothing else he could do but try, Wynn thought.He pulled himself very carefully into the saddle, laughing when he made it successfully.He urged the horse forward slowly, and fell off into a pile of hay when the horse moved.He had feared this would happen when he had remembered the incident with a horse when he was a kid.He crawled back to his feet, and tried again, and fell back into the same hay.He tried unsuccessfully to ignore the snickers of his friends, and tried again. 

As he fell back, something in the back of his mind told him this was going to be a long, long day. 

****** 

Wynn sighed slowly in relief as he saw the entrance to Kokiri Village near them.He sat up on his horse, releasing his white-knuckled grip on the reins slightly.He was ready to get off the horse as soon as possible, and escape was getting closer. 

Tane looked over to his friend.He could see that Wynn was still blushing.Tane had seen Wynn do some of the most heroic things on all of Hyrule, yet he was foiled by something as simple as riding a horse.Life was full of ironies. 

Wynn noticed someone standing near the entrance to Kokiri, which was a tall horizontal hollowed-out log.It was a woman, with shoulder-length brown hair and green clothes.As they neared her, Wynn could pick out more features.She was short, with small features and a rounded face.Wynn smiled.It was none other than Fami, come to meet them! 

"Hello there!" she called as they came up to her. "It has been a long time." 

"Too long," Wynn said, giving her a winning smile. 

She returned his grin. "Yes, it has.And how are you, Jier? Shezarah? Tane?" 

"Fine, and getting better.I have been needing a vacation from that fort.Two months is too long a time to spend there.And the company didn't help much, either," Tane answered smugly. 

Shezarah shot him a glare. "I'm fine as well, Fami.Tane's health, however, seems to be gaining a potential to get worse." 

Jier nodded to Fami. "I'm fine, too.As you can see, none of us have changed much...neither for the better nor the worse." 

"It's good to know you are all fine.If you would follow me, we can enter the village.Please dismount, I don't think you will be able to get through the entrance on your horses." 

Tane, Jier, and Shezarah dismounted easily, while Wynn frowned at the ground apprehensively.When he noticed Fami looking at him expectantly, Wynn slowly attempted to get off his horse.The next thing he saw was Tane and Fami looking down at him, as he failed this attempt like the previous ones.Tane was chuckling, and Fami was giggling.How embarrassing, thought Wynn. 

After Tane helped Wynn to his feet, Wynn turned to the log. "Well, let's go!" he ordered, anxious to make everyone forget his rash of accidents with the horse.He led his horse through the log and onto a bridge.Once they crossed the bridge, they went through another log and into Kokiri Village. 

Kokiri was a small town, consisting entirely of treehouses, actual houses carved into trees.Small streams ran through the village, and the foliage of the Lost Woods surrounded it.It was a natural paradise, free of pollution or worries. 

Wynn could hear Tane snort behind him. "Hasn't changed any.Too bad," Tane said quietly.Tane's first visit to this town, and encounter with the town's inhabitants, wasn't a pleasant one. 

Fami led the four to an area where they could leave their horses, and then walked toward the treehouse nearest where they were standing.Wynn and the others followed her into it.They grouped together in the rather cramped treehouse, and looked to the person standing at the other end.'Child' was a better description, as it was just a young boy, about ten years, with almost orange hair.He, too, was wearing the traditional Kokiri green.Wynn recalled the boy from somewhere, but couldn't place where.The boy smirked arrogantly at Fami. 

"Good morning, Mido," Fami said politely. 

"Who are they?" the boy, Mido, rudely asked, pointing to Wynn and the others. 

"They're friends, Mido.I'm just here to tell you I'm taking them to the Deku Sprout," Fami said wearily. 

"Are they trouble?" Mido asked, eyeing the four warily. 

"No, Mido, they are my friends," Fami said, in the manner a parent would talk to a young child, which Mido basically was. 

"O.K., I suppose...But keep an eye on them!" Mido ordered. 

"Yes, Mido," Fami sighed.The five walked out of the house, leaving Mido.They started on a path that took them towards the other side of the village. 

"Annoying little brat, him.He calls himself the boss of the Kokiri, but he is really just a bully.He has ordered everyone to tell him if anyone comes to the village, and I comply just to keep him quiet," Fami explained.Wynn gave her a reassuring pat on the back. 

"Tane and I have met him before, right before we met you.He tried to keep us from entering the Lost Woods." 

"Yeah, and I taught him a lesson!" Tane piped up.Wynn grinned as he remembered the actual course of events, which, of course, was different from Tane's version. 

Shezarah started to shoot off a sarcastic comment when Jier interrupted her. "So, Fami, how did you know to meet us outside the village?I mean, we were sent by Zelda, and she had not sent any messages to Kokiri." 

Fami didn't answer for a second, crossing a stream via stepping stones, then said, "Saria told me.She and the other Sages had a meeting with Zelda in the Chamber of Sages at the Temple of Time, and they decided then to send you here." 

Wynn nodded, remembering his conversation with the carpenter boss about Zelda's whereabouts. "Did she tell you why we were coming?" 

Fami nodded as she led them through a narrow passage between trees. "Yes, and that is why I brought you here." The path finally opened up into a large clearing, with an enormous tree, big enough to take up the same area as Kokiri Village, and a much smaller tree, a mere sprout dwarfed by the one behind it.The larger one was obviously dead, but the smaller one nearly shined with life.The clearing was gloomy, but a beam of light illuminated the sprout. "That is why I brought you to the Deku Sprout," she finished. 

Wynn and the others stared at the sprout from a respectful distance.It was as big around as Wynn.It was a golden color, and had a smiling face imprinted on the front. "Well, hello there!" the Deku Sprout said cheerfully.Wynn jerked back.He had seen a lot of things in his life, but a talking tree? 

"Don't be rude, Wynn," Fami teased, "Say hello." 

"Uh, hello there," Wynn said cautiously, walking slowly up to the Deku Sprout. 

"Hi!How's it going?" the Deku Sprout asked innocently.Its voice was that of a young child. 

"I'm fine, how about you?" Wynn said politely, not knowing what else to do. 

"I'm fine.I would be better, though, if I didn't have to use so much of my magic keeping those blasted monsters away from my woods." 

"The Deku Sprout is the protector of Kokiri and the Lost Woods.The old Deku Tree once held that job, but Ganon killed it," Fami informed Wynn. 

"Oh, but I don't care.I thinks its fun, being connected to every living thing in the forest through my magic," the Deku Sprout chimed. 

"The forest is tied to the magic of the Deku Tree.That is why the entire forest became sick when the old Deku Tree died.The Deku Sprout here would have helped, but Ganon's lieutenant Phantom Ganon controlled the main source of the forest magic, the Forest Temple.But since Link helped Saria clear the temple, the Sprout was able to heal the land," Fami explained. 

Jier nodded, "And these new monsters are being held back from the forest by the Deku Sprout's magic, right?" 

"Yep!" the Deku Sprout chirped, "And they can't even get near the forest." 

"Well, is there any way you can extend your powers to cover Hyrule Field?That seems to be where the monsters are concentrated," Shezarah suggested. 

If the Deku Sprout could have shaken its head, it would have. "I'm sorry, but my powers can only cover the forest." He sighed. "Anyway, the power behind these monsters has a magic much more powerful than my own." 

Even Fami seemed taken aback by that comment. "There is a power behind these monsters?Do you know where it is?" Wynn asked, shocked. 

"Sadly, I do not.However, I felt the power all around you as you entered the woods.Whatever it is, it is very interested in you five." The Deku Sprout looked pointedly to Wynn. "Especially you." 

Wynn's face fell.Somehow, he knew these monsters would be interested in him after he had used his magic against them earlier. 

Jier stepped towards the sprout. "That power...do you think it could have anything to do with the marauders?" 

"What marauders?" the Deku Sprout asked. 

Jier explained the attack on Kakariko.The Deku Sprout seemed very interested. 

"Well, I don't think these people are connected to the power," the Deku Sprout told them, "But I know the monsters are much more dangerous than these guys will ever be." 

Wynn nodded solemnly. "Well, thanks for your help.We had better return to Zelda, and tell her all you have told us." 

"Wait, its too dangerous to go at night.Stay in Kokiri," Fami requested, pleading. 

The Deku Sprout cut off any reply Wynn may have made with a thoughtful, "Hmmmmm..."After a second, he said, "I know!You can borrow a part of my power, to protect you to the castle.The magic will fade the longer it is away from the forest, so Zelda can send it by Saria back to me." 

Fami's face fell. "But..." 

"But none of you can wield this magic...Fami!You can help them by carrying the magic with you!You need to get out of the forest anyways, to enjoy life for a while, and you can help them stop these monsters!" 

Fami's face brightened."Well, what are we waiting for?Let's go!" 

The light shining on the Sprout grew in intensity, and then a necklace appeared above the plant with a flash.The necklace was a woody brown, and the gem in the center glowed with a pure green light.It floated over to Fami, who slipped it on.A transparent green light appeared around all five of the heroes. 

"Well, you should head for the castle.It is nearing night, and you should make it to the gates before morning.Zelda will sense you, and use her magic to bring you to the castle.Good luck!" the Deku Sprout finished.With that, a brilliant light surrounded the heroes.When it vanished, they were standing out in the field, looking up into the setting sun. 

"Well, what do we have here?" Wynn asked.Another light shined near them, and their four horses appeared near them.Wynn groaned softly. 

"Let's get going!" Fami said enthusiastically, moving up to one of the horses.They mounted their rides, some with more difficulty than others, and set off. 

****** 

A pair of red eyes watched them depart.A low chuckle sounded from the owner of the eyes.Now was his time to attack! 

With another creaking noise, Silver Knuckle set off after them.He followed them carefully, slowly catching up to them.So intent on his pursuit was he that he didn't notice that he, too, was being followed. 

His pursuer was as silent and as quick as a shadow.It came near him so quietly he never knew of its presence until he was knocked flat by a hard blow to the back. 

Silver Knuckle collapsed with a clatter, and then was back on his feet, swinging his mammoth ax.However, his reflexes had dulled in the time he was alone in the woods, and he was too slow. 

The monster struck again and again, with impertinence, dodging the larger one's attacks.The attacks didn't damage Silver Knuckle, but instead wore him down.Silver Knuckle flailed, trying desperately to kill this insolent pest, but to no avail.He couldn't even see him clearly; just two red eyes like his own. 

Silver Knuckle's rage slowly built, overwhelming him.He swung with all his power, knocking the creature quite a distance.He then rushed the beast, intent on killing it. 

The monster saw him coming, and used its last-ditch defense.A dark magic built in it, and it released.A black fireball flew towards Silver Knuckle, aimed straight for the red eyes.The fireball went into the helmet, right between the eyes. 

Silver Knuckle screamed in unspeakable agony.Not only was there intense pain, but he felt that something inside him was changing...That was his last thought as he fell, unconscious. 

****** 

Wynn and his friends were nearing the intersection of the paths leading to Hyrule Castle and Kakariko when they heard a loud shout.Wynn carefully stopped his horse, conscious of Fami, who was holding on to him.He turned towards the source of the shout.It was a thin man, dressed in ragged clothes.He was terrified, and shrieking at the top of his lungs. 

"Help me!The marauders...!" the man screamed. 

Wynn stared at the man, who was nearing them.He was familiar from somewhere... Suddenly, it clicked.It was Whittier, the spy Zelda sent to the marauders! 

"You have to help me!The marauders will throw me in the dungeon...or worse!" the man yelled pitifully. 

"Whoa, calm down! No one will hurt you with us around,"Tane assured him. 

"I have to warn Zelda!The marauders are planning to lead an attack on Zora's Domain!" 

Wynn stared at him, alarmed. "Are you sure?" 

Whittier nodded, gasping for air. "I heard the leader, Deihawk, discussing it with his right-hand man.But they figured out I was a spy, and tried to catch me, but I volunteered for a scouting party, and ran.I'm supposed to meet Captain Merce here soon, but..." 

"We'll go warn Zelda, you warn Merce!" Wynn cut him off, wheeling his horse around.He rode off with the others, leaving Whittier in the dust. 

"But what about me?" Whittier yelled, scared out of his wits.He didn't have to wait long to find out. 

Whittier froze as he noticed a figure emerging from the darkness.He squinted, hoping it was Merce.It was, and Whittier sighed with relief. "Hello, Whittier," Merce greeted him cordially. 

But Whittier froze again when he noticed several other figures behind Merce.He started to warn Merce, but the last thing he saw before the darkness took him was a club hurtling for his head. 

Merce waved the figures behind him forward, clutching his club.It felt good to take care of that sniveling spy. "Let that be a lesson to all that would oppose Deihawk's Raiders," he murmured softly, then turned to leave, the other men following him, carrying Whittier's unconscious body. "Let's go men.We have much work to do." 

****** 

Wynn and the others raced for the gates into the marketplace.When they neared it, the air suddenly glowed.The next thing any of them knew, they were outside the castle gates, transported by Zelda's magic.They dismounted, and jogged past the guards.They were permitted to enter the castle, and led to the chamber where they had met with Zelda the previous morning.She was there, half-awake, yet still regal in appearance. 

"Greetings, all.Now, what is this important news?" she asked, yawning. 

Wynn quickly filled her in on what Whittier had told them.Zelda's hand flew to her mouth in shock. 

"They are going to attack Zora's Domain?I will send troops there immediately!Come, and you can fill me in on what you learned in Kokiri on the way." 

They followed Zelda through the castle, Wynn telling her what the Deku Sprout had told them about the monsters.Finally, they came to the throne room, which was filled with people in various states of awakeness. 

Zelda rushed to the throne, beckoning Wynn and the others to follow her.They stood near the throne, and listened as Zelda addressed her court. 

"People of Hyrule, I come to you with horrible news.The same marauders that besieged Kakariko have planned to invade Zora's Domain!" 

A general mutter ran through the court, and Zelda waited for it to quiet before she continued. "Now, we must send a military presence there immediately.General Rosburn?" 

Wynn noticed Jier tense as the general rose to his feet. "Princess, we shall send soldiers, but how do we know this is not another false alarm?"Wynn also noticed Rosburn shoot a glare to Jier as he said this. 

Zelda sighed. "This comes from a trusted source. We must send messengers to the Gerudos and Gorons, and to the Zoras.Now..." 

Wynn turned to Fami as a general chaos erupted in the court as Zelda began handing out assignments, and shot her a worried glance.Could things get worse? 

****** 

Deep in a cavern, a dark man strode up to another, looking him up and down.So this was Deihawk, leader of the marauders?He was not impressed. 

Deihawk was an imposing man, tall and muscular.He sat with his feet propped up on a table, and glaring at the other.His droopy handlebar mustache matched his dirty black hair, and his face and hands were criss-crossed with scars.A wicked looking serpentine sword sat near him, speared into a piece of fruit on the table.A long black cape pooled on the floor near the two wolf-dogs flanking the marauder. 

"So, apprentice, you think you can be of some help to my group?You appear rather puny," Deihawk said, insolently. 

Seron glared at him. "Appearances can be deceiving.I have powers you have never dreamed of." 

Deihawk laughed, then leaned forward threateningly. "Well, aren't we cocky?You seem to think you own the place, little one." 

You just wait, Seron thought to himself. "My powers will definitely help you in your attack tomorrow," he said out loud. 

"We don't need your help.Why, you even failed that fool Icarnos, and I don't want his scraps." 

"You will fail without me," Seron informed him, an undercurrent of anger running through his voice at the mention of his former master. 

"Very well.Now, begone!" Deihawk growled, one hand rubbing the head of one of his wolf-dogs. 

Seron turned, and stalked out of the room.That fool will regret his decision, Seron assured himself, and will come begging for Seron's help.And then, Seron could use him as a means to gain more power.Deihawk would be dead before he knew what hit him. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 4

Silver Knuckle came to slowly.He was still in the field, and it was morning.He jumped to his feet, searching for the monster, but collapsed. 

He sat back up in surprise.Something was wrong.He had felt that!He had felt every gravel, every stone lying on the path. 

He touched his arm gingerly.He felt it, too, like one feels someone touching their arm, not like someone touching a gauntlet he is wearing.He could feel every touch on his armor like it was a touch on his own skin! 

He realized suddenly what had happened.He was in fact not a man, but a mere bug in this armor that had been brought to life by Icarnos's magic.But that fireball had destroyed his cursed insect body, and fused his being with his armor.He was now a living suit of armor! 

A feeling of superiority came over Silver Knuckle.He was now impervious to any attack!He could destroy Wynn with no trouble now. 

A low chuckle came from his throat.He would avenge his master, and himself.It wouldn't be long before Wynn would rue the day he had opposed Silver Knuckle! 

****** 

"Not again!" groaned Wynn.He and the others were in the royal stables, preparing to ride to Zora's Domain.Wynn glared at the horse he was to ride, cursing his luck. 

"Now, now, Wynn, calm down," Fami teased him. 

Wynn glared at her. "You're enjoying watching me suffer." 

"It's what you get for paying too much attention to Nerah." 

Wynn sighed.Oh well, time to go.He slowly climbed up the horse, crossing his fingers.To his surprise, he successfully did it. "Hey, I-" He never got to finish the statement, since the floor rushed up to his face before he could blink.He then climbed to his feet, blushed, and tried again. 

He supposed it was his destiny to face difficulties at every angle. 

****** 

The five of them rode out that morning, alone.They were to ride to Kakariko, where they would be met by the Hylian soldiers Zelda was dispatching to the Domain.From there, they would ride to Zora's River, the staging ground for the first line of defense.They would assist in any way they could to prepare for the battle, and Wynn would bet they would be in the midst of the fight with the rest of the soldiers. 

It wasn't long before they were where the paths leading to Zora's Domain and Kakariko.Standing there, in formation, was a small group of soldiers.They were in standing there in perfect stillness, waiting for orders.At their head were two men, one helmetless and the other familiar to Wynn. 

"Halt!Who goes there?" the familiar man asked.Wynn could remember him as Captain Greer, the guard that had led him to Rosburn when he had first arrived in Kakariko. 

Wynn nodded to him. "We are allies of the throne, on our way to assist in the coming battle.We have been sent to meet with you by the princess.Where are the other soldiers?" 

"Others?What others?We are the only soldiers Rosburn ordered to help the Zoras."Jier grimaced at that.Greer thought for a second, then turned to the man next to him. "Kesler, have the men start on to the river.I will catch up with you." 

The helmetless man smiled. "Sure thing, Capt'n." He turned to the men, and started barking precise orders.He was tall, and muscular, with fine brown hair and green eyes.He was Wynn's and the other's age, and his young face showed no sign of the troubles he must have seen as a soldier.He led the men off, towards the domain. 

Greer turned back to the five heroes. "Your names?" It was an order, not a question.Wynn could tell Greer was used to giving orders, and having them obeyed. 

"I'm Wynn," Wynn offered his hand, "And they are Tane, Shezarah, Fami, and Jier." 

"I've met the Sheikah," Greer said as he took the others hand with a firm grip, "And you and those two look familiar.We met in Kakariko, before you left to speak to the princess." Greer's voice had an undercurrent of annoyance. "You were the ones that complained to Zelda about Rosburn." 

"Yes, we did.Kakariko needed the protection from the soldiers, and Zelda was the only one that could help." Jier objected. 

Greer frowned.He viewed their action as insubordination, since Rosburn was the High General.They had no right to question someone who would be considered their superior.He, too, had disagreed with the order to leave the town defenseless, but he had followed orders, like he had been trained.He had an inflexible view on life: obey orders from your superiors, or stop breathing. 

"Perhaps.Now, follow me.We must hurry to the river, to prepare the defense."He started off, with the five heroes not far behind. 

****** 

Deep in the heart of the base of operations of Deihawk's Raiders, a man walked hurriedly to report to his boss.He had been sent to tell Deihawk that the troops were assembled, and ready to attack.A slow grin lit his scarred face.Finally, he would be able to prove that he was not a coward. 

Agno's smile faded as he remembered how he had lost face to that cretin, Wynn.He had met Wynn first in Kakariko, where he had taken a job from the adventurer.While he had failed in that task, he had been able to blame it on his cohorts.However, when he and Wynn had met again in the shadow of Death Mountain, he had not only lost the fight, but had run like a coward. 

But now, he was one of Deihawk's Raiders, a leader even though his failures had hung over his head like a cloud.He believed that this upcoming battle would give him the respect he had lost.He almost hoped that Wynn would be there, so Agno could take his revenge by finishing that fool. 

Another grin appeared as he walked into the room Deihawk laired in.He just knew that the boss would soon be impressed by how much bravery Agno would show in the upcoming battle, and none of the Raiders would mock his name again. 

****** 

It was early afternoon when they met up with the group of soldiers gathered on the banks of Zora's River.The group was composed of Hylians, Gerudos, and many Zora's, the half-fish, half-man inhabitants of Zora's Domain. Kesler saw them approaching, and walked up to them.He spoke to Greer in hushed tones, and then walked back to the group. 

"Greer, what's happening?" Wynn demanded. 

"The scouts the Zoras' sent out have reported back, and with bad news.A large group of marauders have been seen crossing Hyrule Field, and they are on their way here.The Zora commander is getting ready to make his final orders, and some are setting up traps." Greer told him, a strange eagerness appearing in his eyes.Wynn could tell that Greer was a man that only came alive when in battle, and was looking forward to what was coming. 

Suddenly, Wynn heard someone bellow, "Gather 'round!" He, his friends, and Greer moved toward the speaker.Soon a large crowd was standing near the man, a Zora only a little older than Wynn.He had a sword strapped to his side, and he stood on a rock so he could be seen by those in the back of the crowd. 

"Attention!The marauders will be here soon, and I'm here to give everyone their final orders." He paused, then introduced himself before continuing with the orders. "My name is Jaco, and I'm the leader of the Zora Defense Force, because the last leader suddenly retired several days ago." Wynn's eyebrows rose with suspicion.First the High General of the Hylian Army of Defense, and now the Zora's defense leader? 

"Now, our primary goal is to stop the marauders before they find the Zora school.This is where the inhabitants of the domain have been relocated, as well as what small riches the marauders are after.That is why Zora Defense Group One, myself included, and the Hylians, the Survivors, are going to serve as a last-ditch defense at Zora's Fountain.Now, Zora Defense Groups Two and Three will be posted up on the cliffs above us, armed with these." Jaco held up a bomb. "Our friends the Gorons regretted not being able to help, being as they have a low tolerance towards water, but they sent their finest crop for us to use against these fiends.The Gerudos will be posted on the precipice above us, armed with bows and spears.These three groups will throw everything they have at the marauders, and try to stop as many as possible.Those that get by them, the Survivors and my group will stop." 

"Now, good luck, and remember: You are the Zoras' last hope.Goodbye."With that, Jaco stepped off the rock, and walked towards a group of maybe twenty Zoras.Greer, Kesler, and the Survivors followed, while the rest made for the ladders leading to the cliffs above.Wynn and his friends paused, uncertain as to where to go. 

"Well, what do we have here?It seems to be three of my good friends, my boyfriend," came a silky voice from behind them, "And Fami." Wynn spun around, instantly recognizing the voice, and found himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. 

"Hello, Nerah." Wynn greeted the Zora girl, and then found himself encased in a bear hug. 

"Wynn, you should have visited!It has been too long!" Nerah said, squeezing Wynn. 

Fami watched the happenings with a disgusted look on her face, and then turned away with a "Hmmph!" 

Once Nerah let go, Wynn stepped back, smiling towards the Zora girl. "Good to see you too, Nerah.It has been too long, but it was nothing that could be helped." 

"Yeah, but it's not right to leave your girlfriend and never visit," Nerah complained. 

"Yes, but he's not your boyfriend!" Fami interrupted. 

Wynn sighed as he watched the two glare at each other.If looks could kill, both would be corpses. 

"It's been a while, Nerah." Jier said, diverting the girls' attentions off each other. 

"Oh, hello, Jier, Tane, and Shezarah!" Nerah said, having totally forgotten the other three. 

"Sorry to interrupt our reunion, but where do we go?" Tane asked. 

"Well, we all are going to the fountain, with Group One.Tane, you may be glad to know that your friend Zaruu is in Group One, which is composed of the most elite fighters," Nerah informed them. 

"Oh, really?It'll be good to see that old lug," Tane said, his face brightening. 

Nerah smiled evilly. "So is Panu." 

Tane's face fell.Panu was a gambler; someone Tane had encountered many times.Panu seemed to have a knack with separating Tane and his rupees. 

"Well, let's hurry and catch up with the others.It won't be long before the marauders get here," Wynn advised, and then started up the river, the others close behind. 

They made their way up towards the domain, across hastily made bridges.Wynn smiled when he saw that every bridge was rigged to fall when too many people tried to cross at once.They were all traps for the marauders. 

After a short hike, they reached the entrance into Zora's Domain.The waterfall concealing the entrance slowly stopped as Nerah used her water magic to help them enter the domain.They hopped into the tunnel leading into the mountain that was home to the Zora's Domain.Once inside, they looked around.They were in an enormous cavern, with a large pool of water off to their left.A path wound up past the water, and then ended in a staircase the heroes knew led to the king's throne room.They walked forward, past soldiers finishing barricades that would hopefully delay the marauders. 

They arrived at the throne, which was vacant.The king had been evacuated to the school, along with the other inhabitants of the Domain.They walked up a path, past where the king usually sat, and into Zora's Fountain. 

The Zora's Fountain was a large lake, surrounded by cliffs on three sides.On the last side was the gate leading to the Zora School, which was guarded by dozens of Hylians and Zoras. 

Tane saw Zaruu standing among the guards, and walked up to him.He called out to his friend, getting his attention. "Zaruu, my friend, what trouble have you gotten into now?" Tane asked. 

Zaruu smiled when he saw his friend approach. "You're not one to talk." 

Wynn watched the two begin conversing, and then turned to Fami and Nerah. "It's time for you two to go to the school," he ordered. 

"Wynn, I'm going to fight.Fami can go, but I'm staying," Nerah said. 

Fami also shook her head. "I'm not going, either.My magic can be helpful." 

Wynn nodded, a small grimace on his face.He had hoped to send those two to safety.They were not as accustomed to fighting as the other four. 

But Wynn could not argue any more.A Zora walked up to them, a broad smile on his face.It was none other than Jaco, the leader of the Zora soldiers. 

"Hello, Nerah.I have been trying to run into you, but I never seem to be able to find you," he said pleasantly, nodding to the girl. 

"Uh...hello, Jaco.Shouldn't you be planning, or something?" Nerah asked, nervousness in her voice.Fami noticed this, and seemed ready to pounce at the first chance to make Nerah even more uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, I suppose so.Well, I will see you after the battle, perhaps, and we can talk then.Farewell, Nerah." Jaco said, disappointed.Nerah watched his back as he walked away, and sighed in relief. 

"So, who is he?" asked Wynn, interested. 

"No one, no one," Nerah said, eager to change the subject. 

Jier, meanwhile, was looking around at the Hylian soldiers.He could recognize each of them as having taken part in the fight in the previous battle for Kakariko.The group they were in, the Survivors, had had the least injuries, and Jier could recall the respect even Rosburn had shown Greer. 

"So, you're the mysterious Sheikah.Don't look quite as intimidating as Rosburn made you out to be." Jier whirled as he heard a voice come from beside him.It was none other than Kesler, the Hylian soldier.Kesler had a smile on his tanned face, indicating he meant no insult. 

"Appearances can be deceiving," Jier said simply. 

"I suppose so.I mean, my troops do appear to be a rough group.But instead, they are the most disciplined soldiers you'll ever encounter," Kesler said, a hint of pride in his voice. 

"Yes, the Survivors?How did they get that name?" Jier asked, curious. 

Kesler gave him a roguish smile. "Well, it's mainly because we have an irritating habit of surviving whatever Rosburn throws us at.We are the Hylian Army of Defense's elite soldiers.No matter what we are fighting, you can bet on us coming back victorious." 

Jier nodded solemnly. "Good.I was beginning to form doubts about the entire Hylian army." 

Kesler laughed easily. "Yeah, and don't worry about the battle.With the Survivors here, we can't lose." 

Meanwhile, Tane was reminiscing with Zaruu, who was cleaning his sword.Both were chuckling, until another Zora walked up to them. 

"Care to place bets?" Panu inquired innocently, an enterprising gleam in his eyes. 

"How did I know you would be gambling on the battle?" Tane sighed. 

"Well, if you don't, you're missing out.The odds are..." 

"Wait," Tane interrupted, "I hear something." 

All around the fountain, the soldiers tensed.They could hear the rumble of bomb blasts.Everyone drew their weapons, or charged their magic, and prepared themselves.The Battle for Zora's Domain had already begun. 

****** 

The Zoras and Gerudos posted high on the cliffs watched the enormous crowd of marauders standing at the foot of the hill at the beginning of the Zora's River Valley.They drew their weapons, and raised their bombs, ready for the order to attack. 

The marauders, too, were armed, and each wore a malicious look on their scarred and battered faces.Without warning, the order to charge was given, and the marauders flooded forward, yelling a fierce battle cry.It was a ferocious sight, and each of the defending soldiers felt shaken. 

The Zoras waited until after the marauders encountered the first bridge to attack.A flock of the cut-throats stormed onto the bridge at once, reducing the rigged bridge to splinters.They were whisked downstream by the fierce current, and were out of the battle for a while. 

The others plunged into the river, struggling to cross.The Zoras took this moment to attack, hurling bombs.Many marauders were hit by the explosions, and were washed downstream before they knew what hit them. 

The Gerudos began to open fire, picked off as many as their trained aims could.However, the marauders screamed as one in anger, and returned fire.Many Gerudos were hit, and fell back to the others waiting to assist the wounded.The Zoras shrank back from the cliffs, and hurling their bombs from a more sheltered distance. 

The marauders' charge was a mindless, desperate one.Many were washed away, but as one disappeared, five charged to take his place.The army of marauders lost many of its men when they were washed downriver, and then washed ashore, out of breath and out of the fight. 

The marauders had nearly reached the entrance to the domain when they reached another obstacle: the final rigged bridge, which was in a narrow pass with many Zoras lining the walls.When the marauders neared the bridge, a few thrown bombs reduced it to rubble.Then, more bombs tossed the leading marauders like rag dolls into the river. 

The marauders paused, uncertain, but then a figure wearing a flowing black cape and clutching a serpentine sword strode to the front.At the sight of him, the men cheered, and began to leap into the river and struggle forward.The Zoras tried to stop them, but volleys of arrows from the marauder ranks forced them back. 

Finally, the marauders reached the entrance to the domain.The Zoras along the walls tried to stop them with more bombs, but before the first was tossed, several marauders had went through the waterfall, and more were following them every second. 

The leaders of the Zora Defense Groups Two and Three looked to each other from across the river.They had certainly slowed the marauders, and had deprived them of certainly over half their men, but would it be enough? 

****** 

Several Zoras, safe on top of a waterfall inside the domain, watched as the marauders tore through the barricades they had made with an insane efficiency.It took them no time to start up toward the throne room.Suddenly, a cry arose, and arrows started hurtling at the Zoras.It didn't look good, they thought as they fled for their lives, and now they could only hope things turned out for the good. 

****** 

Wynn and the others tensed as they heard the marauders approaching.They would be upon them soon, and then the real fighting would begin.Wynn suddenly smiled as an idea came to him. 

"Stand back!" he ordered the other soldiers.Many sent him glances of annoyance, but complied.Wynn raised his arms, and began channeling his magic. 

The marauders burst into the fountain with murderous roars, charging straight into the ranks of the Hylians and Zoras.But Wynn was ready for them, and released his magic at them.The resulting explosion was twice as big as a bomb blast, and halted the marauders' advance momentarily. 

But then they charged again, and the clash of men and weapons was deafening.Wynn couldn't use his magic again, for fear of hitting his allies, and instead drew his gleaming Biggoron sword.His friends jumped into action with him, and they began struggling for their lives. 

From what he saw during short lulls in the fighting as the marauders regrouped and came again, Jier saw that Kesler's earlier statements had been no boasts.The Survivors were the most efficient and disciplined fighters he had ever seen, and were taking a great toll on the marauders with only few injuries among themselves. 

Suddenly, Wynn felt himself being pulled away from the fight by a sharp tug on his collar.He whirled, and found himself face to ugly face with an old enemy: Agno. 

"Good to see no one has killed you yet.I was hoping I would have that honor," Agno sneered. 

"Well, I see you are back for more, coward." And with that, the two dashed at each other, and locked themselves in combat. 

****** 

Tane looked about him.He had somehow drifted away from the main body of the fight, and was now all alone.He stopped to catch his breath, and then started to go back into the struggle. 

He stopped when something caught his eye.There near him, also away from the fight, was a caped marauder with a droopy black handlebar mustache.Tane felt his breath go out of him as he remembered the man's face, from his distant past.He couldn't remember from where, and couldn't explain why he suddenly found himself rushing at the man, howling at the top of his lungs and slashing wildly. 

Before he could reach him, though, an armored figure stepped in front of him.His first thought was that it was Wynn's nemesis, Silver Knuckle, as this figure wore a similar armor, was of similar stature, and carried a similar giant ax, but the armor on this one was a dirty gold, not a shining silver.Tane lunged at the figure, but to no avail, as the ax met him in mid-air and sent him tumbling to the ground several feet away.Tane fought the darkness of unconsciousness bravely, but it took him before he could even name the mustachioed figure. 

****** 

Wynn jumped back from Agno, a small smirk on his face. " It is obvious your skills haven't improved any, mercenary." It was true, Agno was meeting Wynn's measured strikes with sloppy blocks and over-confident attacks. 

Agno's answer was a howl, and a charge, his sword striking high.Wynn dodged, then feinted high-right.Agno moved to block, then slashed when Wynn's sword didn't make contact with his own.Wynn jumped to the left, and made a stab at Agno's side.Agno tried to dodge, but was too slow, and found himself looking at Wynn's sword, which was buried in his side. 

Wynn withdrew his sword, and looked Agno in the eye. "Run, now, if you want to survive.You can live through that, but I won't hesitate if you attack again." 

Agno clutched his wound, glared at Wynn, and then ran with one final howl: "I will have my revenge, Wynn!"Wynn then watched his figure recede as he ran back into the domain, towards the river and freedom. 

Suddenly, Wynn noticed the marauders were retreating.He smiled and let out a whoop of victory.They had won! 

Wynn saw Fami start to approach him, and then noticed a Hylian run up to him.He smiled as he recognized the man. 

"Captian Merce!I didn't know you were here!" Wynn exclaimed. 

"Yes, I got lost in the confusion," Merce stated as two men, appearing to be marauders, moved up beside him. "Wait!Behind you!" 

Wynn whirled, expecting to see a marauder, but found no one. "Merce, what kind of joke are you..." Wynn's comment was cut short as he was clubbed from behind. 

Fami ran up to Wynn, glaring at Merce. "How could you?" she demanded. "How could you betray your own to these marauders?" 

"Easy.Anyone can be bought, at the right price." Merce said, a manic grin lighting his evil face. "And you two should fetch a fine price from Deihawk, since you both played a major part in wrecking his plans." 

Fami raised her hand to call forth her plant magic, but Merce moved to quick for her, and she joined Wynn in his slumber before she could even call out.The two marauders picked up Wynn and Fami, and then the three made a dash for the exit.Merce laughed as he ran, thinking of his reward.The battle may have failed, but he had won. 

****** 

Tane groggily tried to rise as he watched two of his friends being carried away.He knew that Jier, Nerah, and Shezarah were still fighting off the remaining marauders, and they didn't even know their friends were being taken from them.Tane fell back down as the darkness took him again.They may have won the battle, but two of the best people he had ever met were now in the hands of the marauders. 

Author's Note: Since this is pretty much the halfway point in book 2, I thought I'd stop and say thanks to everyone who had been reading so far. Please continue to read, and review, and enjoy the rest of Hyrule's Heroes. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 5

In a cave in the mountains bordering Hyrule Field, a dark wizard worked long into the night.He was now desperate to finish his task.His master had taught him the secrets of using magical talismans to increase his strength, and with this, he could double his magic powers. 

Seron sneered as he remembered the insolence that fool, Deihawk, had shown him earlier.Deihawk had dismissed him, insulted him, and made him seem useless.But with this medallion, Deihawk would learn to regret that. 

Seron smiled slightly as he worked.He had learned that yesterday's attack on Zora's Domain had failed, and miserably.Perhaps Deihawk wouldn't be so hasty the next time Seron offered his services.Yes, Seron would be forgiving enough to offer Deihawk another chance.And if Deihawk refused again, he wouldn't live to regret it. 

Seron stood up, his back aching from the many hours he had spent working on the medallion.He had sat at that table for hours without a break.But now, he held the item he had needed to increase his powers. 

The dark apprentice stared into the faceted black jewel, which seemed to suck in the light.Now, no force on Hyrule could rival his powers.Now, perhaps a demonstration of the powers could be arranged. 

He walked out of the cave, and into the night.He looked out over the cliff onto Hyrule Field, searching for something.A shadowy smile came to his face when he spied what he had been searching for. 

Meanwhile, a lone Tekitite crawled among the grasses of Hyrule Field.It was a spider-like monster, with four legs and one eye.It was as tall as a man's waist.It chittered softly to itself as it hopped along, terribly afraid.It, not even one of the brightest of its species, knew what happened when one walked through the field at night. 

It jumped up, shocked, when it noticed a soft chuckling coming up from the cliffs above with its superior hearing.It started to flee, but didn't get very far.It shrieked as a blast of black lightning slammed into it. 

Seron motioned with his left hand, because the right was clutching the medallion, and the Tekitite slowly rose into the air until it was at eye level to Seron.Its single eye was alive with fear, and it chittered wildly. 

A much larger blast of dark magic came from the medallion, and enveloped the monster, pulling it into the midnight-colored jewel.With one last screech, the Tekitite disappeared into the medallion.Seron lowered the medallion slowly, and then whirled and pointed it at the ground nearby.He mumbled a few incantations, and then watched as another blast speared the ground.A shape slowly formed, to his delight.It was much like the Tekitite, but stood upright.Its single eye bulged from its head, and it clutched a small sword and shield in its insectile hands.It chittered, and then bowed to Seron. 

Seron laughed, and then pointed at the ground nearby.Again and again the black light flew, and soon dozens of the monsters stood before him, all bowing to their master.Seron turned back to the cave. 

"Come, my Tekitons.We have much to prepare for.Tomorrow, we shall set forth on our plan to rule Hyrule!" And with that, Seron released an evil laugh, one that echoed all over Hyrule Field.A laugh that warned all that would listen, evil was growing stronger. 

****** 

"Tane, it isn't your fault!" Shezarah shouted at the ex-mercenary.They, and Jier and Nerah, were in Kakariko with the Survivors and some of the injured Gerudos.After the battle, the wounded were sent either to Kakariko or Zora's Domain.They had helped escort the soldiers back to the town. 

Tane sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes never moving from a spot on the floor.He blamed himself for Wynn and Fami's capture.Why, if he hadn't made a foolish dash at that dark man, then Wynn would still be with them.And to make it worse, he still didn't know what had caused him to charge like that.Tane couldn't recall the man, no matter how hard he tried. 

"Listen, just leave me alone," Tane groaned.She had hovered over him, ever since after the battle, when Tane had described how he had failed his friends.It had been two days ago, and he was still in misery.And to make it worse, Shezarah wouldn't go away.It was almost as if she cared what happened to him, a failure... 

Tane noticed her moving next to him, and she put her hand on his shoulder.She sighed loudly, and then whispered, "Tane, you didn't fail." 

Tane jerked to his feet. "It was MY fault!I failed Wynn and Fami!If I hadn't charged at that man, they wouldn't be prisoners of the marauders, or worse!" he shouted, fire in his eyes. 

Shezarah stepped back, a look of shock on her face. "Tane..." 

Before she could finish, the door to the house they were in burst open.In rushed a familiar Zora, gasping for air.It was none other than Zaruu.He had just dashed all the way from Zora's Domain, conveying important news for the Princess.News he knew an old friend would find VERY important. 

The two heroes watched as Zaruu tried desperately to regain his breath.Shezarah pulled out a seat for the Zora, and he collapsed.After a few moments, he was capable to tell his friend what he had learned that was so important. 

"Tane, pal, I have news.You may want to sit down." Both Tane and Shezarah complied, and Zaruu continued. "We captured a few of the marauders after the battle, and have been interrogating them.None would talk, except for one.We were finally able to get one to tell us only one detail, but an important one." Zaruu paused, looking Tane in the eye. "He told us the name of the leader of the marauders." 

Tane lunged to his feet, his mouth dropping open. "Who? Who is it?" He demanded of his friend, knowing the man that he had charged must have been the leader.Tane had seen him ordering the marauders.Tane desperately needed to know who it was, and why he was familiar, so he could try to understand his own foolish actions during the battle. 

Zaruu's gaze dropped to the floor.It was a while before he could muster the bravery to answer his old pal and comrade. "Tane...It was Deihawk." 

Tane stared at Zaruu in shock. "No...it can't be..." 

Shezarah moved next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Who is Deihawk?" But Tane could not answer.His mind was whirling with memories, both good and bad.Finally, Shezarah led him back to his chair, and he collapsed, shaking his head in shock. 

Shezarah turned, and noticed Zaruu moving to leave. "Zaruu...what is wrong?" 

Zaruu looked her in the eye. "Tane has just found out that the one man he hates most in the world is still alive, and worse than ever."And with that, the Zora was gone. 

Shezarah sat again at her seat next to Tane, and stared at his face.She sat back as she noticed a tear glittering in his eyes.Whoever this Deihawk was, he had done something horrible to Tane, that was sure.And that was enough to earn her hatred, but he had also captured Wynn and Fami. 

Tane suddenly covered his face in his hands, sobbing.Shezarah placed her arm around his shoulders, trying to console him.After a minute, Tane sat back up.He turned to Shezarah, and placed his hand on hers. "Shezarah, I think its time I told you of my past," he said quietly, and began. 

****** 

"I was just a young boy when I first met Deihawk.He came to the small, broken-down house my parents and I called our own.We were poor, but hard-workers, and were able to scratch out a living, but it was difficult." 

"Deihawk was in his late teens then.He was strong, and had no home.He was just the answer to my family's troubles: my father was getting sicker, and couldn't manage the farm alone.Deihawk came to us when we needed him the most, and we paid him the best we could." 

"Deihawk was like an older brother to me.He was always there when I needed him, and helped my parents raise me.My parents considered him to be their own son." 

"But eventually, he began to spend more and more time with some people that my mother once told me were raiders.Deihawk began to act meaner and meaner, and spent less time working.The farm began to wither, and my father confronted him about it.Deihawk attacked him, and then left the farm for several days." 

"He finally came back, but he wasn't the same.He was always cruel to the animals around the farm, and to my parents.He ignored me.My parents were considering asking him to leave, but thought they could wait for a few more months, to let him settle down again." 

"One day, though, he came to me, and gave me a small pouch of rupees.A gift, he called it.He told me to go to the Hyrule Market, and spend it on myself.It was a gift I now wish I had never taken." 

"That evening, when I returned, I noticed a red light shining over the hills leading to the farm.When I crossed the final rise, I saw something I have never forgotten.The farm was burning!The animals were running, and some of those raiders were fleeing the farm.All but one.Deihawk stood near the burning house, an evil look on his face.Several raiders lay around him, dead.He saw me, and ran to me.I tried to run, but he was too fast, and he caught me.He told me that he had killed my parents, and that he would kill me, too.He had killed some of the raiders that had helped him steal from the house, and another death wouldn't bother him.He beat me, and threw me to the ground.He drew his sword, and approached me.I was afraid, and knew I was going to die.Just as he was about to finish me, I grabbed a rock, and threw it at his face.It connected, and ripped a gash in his face.I ran, hearing Deihawk curse me.I ran!Like a little coward.That's what he called me.A little coward." 

Tane broke down, unable to continue.Shezarah drew him closer, and held him long into the night, until both were asleep. 

****** 

"Wynn, wake up.Wynn..." 

Wynn slowly opened his eyes, and then flinched in pain.Oh, how his head hurt!He tried to sink back into sleep, but the hand shaking his shoulder gently wouldn't allow that. 

Suddenly, everything came back to him.The battle...Merce...the look of shock on Fami's face as she saw the club hurtling for his head...Wynn moaned.Where were they?Why did Merce do this? 

"Wynn!" Fami exclaimed.Wynn found himself engulfed in a giant hug from the girl.He would have smiled, but the threat of blacking out from the pain hovered about him. 

"Fami...where are we?" he groaned. 

"Wynn...I don't know.Merce brought us here.He was there when I woke up." She pointed behind her. "He said we were prisoners of the great Deihawk." 

Wynn noticed she was pointing to a table a short distance away.Between them and it, however, was a set of iron bars.They were in a small cell, and Wynn could tell from the moaning nearby their cell wasn't alone.Sitting at the table was an immense figure, wearing a golden set of armor with a gigantic ax strapped to his back.When the figure, obviously serving as a guard, noticed Wynn was awake, he stood and moved to the bars. 

"Nice to see you are finally awake." The gravelly voice coming from the armor was cocky and sure. "Hope you like your quarters.Because you are going to be here for a long, long time." 

****** 

Deihawk let out a roar of anger.He was alone, in his chambers, since he had dismissed his guards.He was still outraged by his failure to conquer that blasted Zora's Domain.He would have succeeded, if it hadn't been for those Hylians that were at the fountain.He had vaguely recognized many from his attack on Kakariko, another failure.If he didn't start winning soon, his own men might overthrow him.This was the way things went in his organization.Even his right-hand man had gained his position by killing Deihawk's former second-in-command, Solan. 

Deihawk grimaced at the memory of Solan.He had been weak, and had strong principals.He had even gone against Deihawk's orders several times.If his new second hadn't killed him, then Deihawk may have ordered Solan's death himself. 

A sudden clatter sounded from outside his chambers.Deihawk turned, ready to begin screaming at the men he had posted outside the doors, when those men flew into his chamber, all knocked out.Several monsters barged into the chamber, armed to the teeth.Following them was a cloaked figure. 

Deihawk lunged for his dagger, but a blast of black lightning caught him in the side, knocking him to the floor.He scrambled to his feet, glaring at the figure. 

"You!" he hissed. 

"Yes, it is I.I have decided to offer you another chance," Seron told the furious marauder. 

Deihawk, roaring in anger, leaped at Seron, hands outstretched to choke Seron, but another tendril of lightning wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the floor.Seron smirked at his now hopeless prisoner. "Ready to negotiate now?" Seron asked innocently. 

****** 

Silver Knuckle walked silently through the underground home of the marauders.He had found out that they had captured Wynn and the Kokiri girl by ambushing a small party of the fleeing raiders after the battle.He had also discovered where their base was hidden.His eyes glowed evilly.Those unfortunate marauders wouldn't be telling anyone about him, though.He had seen to that. 

He had come to the secret entrance, under a cliff deep in Hyrule Field, and had waited there.He had desired a way to slip in unnoticed, and, after a long wait, it came to him.Seron, that fool apprentice, had barged in, flanked by dozens of monsters the likes of which Silver Knuckle had never seen before.Silver Knuckle had trailed them, careful not to attract attention.After a short distance, he had broken away, knowing instinctively this was the direction that they had taken Wynn. 

As he walked, he heard voices up ahead.He peered around a corner.It was the hero, with the girl, talking to an armored figure.Silver Knuckle stepped back in shock.The figure's armor was identical to his own! 

Silver Knuckle paused, thinking.Perhaps it would be better to eavesdrop, rather than barge in.Yes, perhaps he could find a weakness to the hero.And so Silver Knuckle stood, listening to his nemesis and the guard talk, and heard a conversation that would change him forever. 

****** 

"So, you two are the ones that Merce captured?That's too bad," the menacing figure encased in gold said to Wynn, a mocking tone in his voice. 

Wynn and Fami didn't answer, merely staring back at their antagonist.Wynn looked to the table.On it lay his needed Biggoron sword and chained mace.The figure continued with the same tone. "The name is Gold Knuckle.I am the right-hand man to Deihawk, leader of Deihawk's Raiders." 

"Impressive," Fami said, feinting boredom. 

Gold Knuckle glared at her. "Insolent.Well, you'll learn, or..." He hefted his ax, making his point clear.Wynn stepped in front of Fami protectively. 

"You know, that's how I got my position.The guy that was in my place went soft, and I got rid of him.Poor Solan," Gold Knuckle chuckled, "never saw what hit him." 

As he said this, a look of shock came across Wynn's face. "Who...who did you say...?" 

Gold Knuckle laughed, coming out of his remembrance of his accomplishments. "Solan.He was Deihawk's old second, till I axed him." 

Wynn threw himself at the bars separating them, a look of rage on his face. He grasped at Gold Knuckle, but the fiend merely stepped back. "What, a friend?" Gold Knuckle asked. 

Wynn stepped back, glaring at Gold Knuckle in a fierce hatred. "He...he was my best friend...the only one I had growing up...But he had to leave, when his parents died...I never found out what happened to him..." And with those words, Wynn collapsed, memories flooding him.Fami came up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, to comfort him, but to no avail.Wynn was lost in the memories of the deceased friend he lost so long ago. 

And, for that matter, so was another in that room.Silver Knuckle himself was fighting a tide of images of a young man he had once known, long ago... 

****** 

Deep in the same caverns in which Gold Knuckle told Wynn of his friend's death, a young man strode confidently through the tunnels, a fierce scowl on his face.He was young, in his middle teens.His blond hair was dirty and uncombed, and his green eyes flashed with an inner light.He wore a simple tunic, with a sword strapped to his side.His face still bore the recent slashes from a previous battle, and he walked with a slight limp.He walked straight past several guards and to a door, which he went through without hesitation.He walked straight into the office of the only man he respected, or had respected, and glared at the man, enraged. 

"How dare you call for a raid on those settlers near Lake Hylia?Those people were defenseless!They were poor, too.We didn't gain anything from killing them!" 

The other man stood slowly, an irritated look on his face.He had the beginnings of a mustache on his lips, and a large scar above his eye.It was none other than the dreaded leader of the marauders, Deihawk.He was many years younger than the man Wynn and the others encountered at Zora's Domain, and had a much more youthful face.However, the scowl on his face stole all chances of pleasantness from the man. 

"Listen, Solan, you know how things work here in my organization.If there is a chance that we can get a profit, we take it," Deihawk said, speaking as if he were talking to a young child.His voice had a comradely tone to it, but it was obvious Deihawk was getting fed up with his second-in-command. 

"But..." 

"We got a profit, Solan.Now, leave it at that." Deihawk said firmly.He silently added, "And I made sure the rumors about those settlers hiding that little rodent, Tane, were false." 

"Deihawk...next time consult me first." Solan ordered.He walked out of Deihawk's office, oblivious to the glare Deihawk was giving him behind his back.He walked past the guards, and towards his quarters.He had had to put up with this ever since he had left his old home.This was his new home, but he still missed his dead parents...and Wynn.Wynn had been a good friend, and Solan had hated leaving him behind, but Wynn wouldn't survive in this group. He was too naïve, too unsuspecting.Why, the first chance they got, the marauders would stab Wynn in the back... 

Before Solan could finish that thought, an unspeakable agony shot up through his back.He fell to his knees as he felt the knife being removed from his back.He slowly turned, and looked at his murderer. "You!" he snarled, recognizing the sniveling lackey from earlier encounters.Solan had never cared to learn his name.The man was bulky, wrapped in ragged armor, and his bald head shined in the torchlight.He had an enormous smile on his face, revealing rotting teeth. 

"Now, I'm second-in-command!" the man declared, and walked away.As Solan watched him go, he noticed the blackness encroaching on the edges of his vision. 

"I'm sorry...Wynn..." He gasped one final time, and was gone. 

***** 

Silver Knuckle gasped, and then ran, fleeing wildly.In his head, he was in denial of the things he had just seen.He ran out of the caverns, past the sleeping guards, and into the sunlight.He never stopped, afraid of what he had learned. 

He hadn't just known Solan, the young man that had died so long ago._He was Solan! _


	6. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 6

In the shadow of Death Mountain, the ruins of a fortress lay quietly.It hadn't been long since the wizard, Icarnos, had destroyed it.Far below the fort, a large platform still showed the signs of the epic battle between a hero and a dragon that had taken place there. 

On this day, the ruins were not surrounded in silence.Many wolves circled the crumbled remains of the fort, howling and looking up at the sky.They seemed to be expecting something... 

They weren't disappointed.A figure formed out of darkness slowly appeared above the fort. "My monsters!" the figure called. "It is time!" 

The wolves gathered around the figure, yet stood a cautious distance away.They made a great show of growling and howling.It was obvious they were afraid of something.Finally, one walked straight up to the figure, eyes burning.It bared its fangs, and raised a paw, revealing sharp claws. 

"Insolent!You will pay!" The shadow figure raised a hand, and a blast of magic slammed into the lead wolf.It fell to the ground, howling in agony.The others turned to run, but the magic caught them as well, and they followed their leader.The dark figure laughed quietly over the mayhem of painful howls and yelps. 

Slowly, the wolves returned to their feet.However, it was obvious they had been changed.They now stood on their hind legs.They were about as tall as a man, and were covered with a scruffy fur.Their eyes glowed a demonic red, and their fangs now jutted far out of their horrible maws.Their claws were as long as daggers. 

The dark man looked over them, appraising his work.He then turned back to the leader of the wolves, which was still writhing on the ground in pain.It finally stopped, and stood.It was like its followers, except larger.However, it had one major difference.Red wings sprouted from its back, and stretched outward.In fell to one knee in front of the figure, bowing its head. 

The dark figure chortled quietly."Now, go.Destroy the hero.I will not accept failure." 

The monster nodded.It knew its destiny.It knew that he must face the hero, and only one would emerge. 

The figure watched them leave. "Go, my Wolfens.You must succeed, or my plans will be for naught." And then, without another sound, the figure vanished. 

****** 

Nerah sighed quietly as she watched the people bustling around in Kakariko.Her mind, as usual, was on Wynn.She missed him terribly, and was worrying herself to death about him.Why, those marauders could have beaten him, or tortured him...or... 

She shook herself, cutting off the thought.Wynn isn't dead!She walked back towards the house where she, Jier, Tane, and Shezarah were staying.None of them had been the same since they had lost Wynn, Tane especially.He had spent all of his time wallowing in self-pity.Even Shezarah had been devastated, and spent most of her time thinking alone.At least, when she wasn't watching over Tane. 

"Hey, you!" Nerah turned, looking for whoever had called.It was the Hylian soldier Jier had talked to before the battle.He ran up to her, and looked her over. "Are you that Zora girl that was with those adventurers in the Battle of Zora's Domain?" 

She nodded.He smiled, and then introduced himself. "I'm Kesler.I'm looking for the Sheikah.Do you know where he is?" 

"Jier?Why yes, he's...oh, that's right!He's at the windmill with the Cucco Lady!" Nerah said, remembering where her friend was. 

"The windmill?Well, thanks." Kesler started to leave, but Nerah caught up with him. 

"Why do you need him?" 

A grin tugged at the corners of Kesler's lips. "He has a person looking for him.Someone I think he will be very interested in talking to." 

****** 

Jier looked his beloved in the eyes.Their faces slowly moved together, closer... 

"Hey, Jier!" Jier whirled around, much to the Cucco Lady's displeasure.It was Nerah, with the Hylian Kesler. 

Jier sighed in frustration. "Yes, Nerah?" 

"Someone's looking for you.Kesler here said the person is waiting at the gate to Death Mountain Trail.He also said," Nerah said, smiling, "it was someone you really wanted to see." 

Jier's eyebrows rose.Nerah flinched as she noticed the Cucco Lady glaring at Jier. 

"Who is it, dear?" the Cucco Lady asked, an edge to her voice. 

Kesler stepped in, eager to stop a possible spat. "It's a friend, or at least a friend of a friend." 

"Well, let's not keep them waiting.I'll see you later, love." Jier followed Kesler and Nerah away before the Cucco Lady could get another word in.She watched him go, then walked back to her cucco pen, calling for her precious chickens. 

Jier followed Kesler up to the gate marking the beginning of the Death Mountain Trail.He looked around for a person, but in vain.The only odd thing was a boulder sitting near the gate.As they neared it, it grunted, and then stood up.Jier grinned.It was only a Goron, and a familiar one at that. 

The Goron was a typical one of its race.It was a young one, so it only stood up to Jier's chest.It was brown in color, and rock-like in texture.Its plain face had a broad mouth and beady eyes.Its mouth curved upward when it saw Jier and Nerah. 

"Hi!It's me, Link of the Gorons!Do you remember me?" the Goron child asked innocently. 

Jier nodded.Link was the son of Darunia, leader of the Gorons.He had been named after the hero of the Gorons, but had never felt he had earned that name.However, Wynn, a friend of the Gorons, came to him one day, accompanied by Jier and the others.The Gorons were under attack, and Wynn had fought the monster, King Dinolfos, that had besieged them.Link had helped them, and in the end had earned his name by killing a Dodongo, an enemy of the Gorons. 

"Yes, Link, of course we remember you," Nerah said softly. 

"Good!Well, I have good news!Its about Wynn!" the Goron said excitedly. 

Nerah's and Jier's faces fell."Link..." Jier started. 

"Don't say it.I heard." Link's gaze fell to the ground, and he looked up again. "But if they took him to their hideout, I think I know where he is." 

The two adventurers looked at him in surprise, and then started asking questions before he could answer.Finally, Kesler stepped in, and calmed them down. 

"You know the location of the marauder's hideout?" he asked, a wary look in his eyes. 

Link nodded slowly, uncertainly. "Yeah...sorta..." 

"Sorta?" 

"Well, I don't know exactly.I only know what Biggoron told me." 

Jier and Nerah's eyebrows shot up.Biggoron was the largest Goron of all, so large he couldn't even fit in the Goron City.He lived on the peak of Death Mountain, where he could survey all of Hyrule.Now that the heroes thought of it, Biggoron was the most obvious choice to monitor the marauder's movements.He was also a talented blacksmith, and made some of the most lethal swords on Hyrule. 

Kesler looked at the young Goron in shock. "You know what that means!Now, we can take the fight to the marauders!We'll hit their base, and this war will be over!" 

Link shook his head. "No, the entrance can be sealed, by what Biggoron told me.Plus, their are other exits, some we know about, some we don't.If you attacked them, they would be free to slip away and take Kakariko, or Hyrule Market." 

Kesler nodded, his hopes of a quick end to the war dashed.Unlike Kesler, though, Jier and Nerah were ecstatic.Wynn may be alive, and now they could rescue him! 

"Hey, let's go tell Tane and Shezarah!" Nerah said, running towards the house the two were in.Jier followed, close behind her. 

"Well, I'm going to return to the city.Here's the map to the entrance to the marauder's hideout.Bye!" Link said, and started the hike back up the mountain.Kesler watched him go, and then looked to the map, figuring out the crude drawing in a matter of seconds.The entrance was near Lake Hylia.It would take most of the day to get there.Kesler frowned.It wouldn't be smart to go now, right before nightfall.They would be swamped with monsters before they could even get far from town.It would be wiser to leave in the morning. 

He, of course, would accompany the four others.He would find out what he could about the marauder's base, then report back to Greer.Kesler sighed as he walked after Nerah and Jier.The end of the battle with the marauder's might be in sight, and he was relieved.War, after all, wasn't good for one's health. 

****** 

Hearing a loud clatter around the corner from the prison, Gold Knuckle whirled around.Fami, realizing a chance to escape, cast her magic.Vines sprouted from the floor, wrapping around the villain.Gold Knuckle struggled, ripping and tearing at the vines, but they overcame him, and pulled him to the floor, encasing him totally. 

Wynn raised his hands, and an aura of white magic appeared.The magic blasted outward, eliminating the door.The two heroes stepped out of their cell, and into freedom.Fami stopped, thinking about freeing the other captives, but Wynn rushed forward, taking his Biggoron sword and mace from the table.He raised the sword over his head, ready to finish off Gold Knuckle, rage in his eyes, when Fami moved herself in front of Wynn. 

"Don't!If you kill him, you'll be a murderer, just like him.Let's go, before any guards get here!" she yelled to him.Wynn slowly lowered his sword, then ran after her, silently vowing to avenge Solan later.Gold Knuckle watched him go, hatred in his glare. 

****** 

Seron looked down upon Deihawk, who was struggling futilely in the grasp of his dark lightning.He let out an evil chuckle.The mercenary scum couldn't dismiss him so easily this time. 

"Ready to talk now?" Seron asked. 

"Izar...Tozar...get him!" Deihawk growled.From behind his desk, two wolf-hounds appeared.As one, they lunged at Seron, fangs bared.Seron let a blast of lightning fly, and it hurled the two into a nearby wall.They hit with a yelp, and were still. 

Deihawk watched the two with despair.He then turned back to Seron. "Release me, or-" A tendril of lightning cut him off as it zapped him mercilessly. 

"Just listen.The deal is, I join your group as an equal to you.You don't give me orders, and I don't give you any.From every strike, I get double the normal share.You get my monsters, the Tekitons, at your disposal, as well as my powers as a sorcerer.Do you consent?" 

For a second, Deihawk hesitated, considering refusing.Suddenly, the lightning tightened, cutting off all his air.He clawed at his throat as his face turned red. "Do you consent?" Seron repeated, an edge to his voice.Deihawk nodded desperately, then gasped for air as the lightning left his throat.Seron smiled down at him. "Nice to know you are easy to bargain with.Now, let's discuss your failure at Zora's Domain..." 

Deihawk glared at him angrily. "It wasn't a failure!" 

Seron laughed. "Oh, not a failure?You didn't gain anything from that battle!You didn't even take a single prisoner!" 

Deihawk lowered his gaze. "Actually, we did get two prisoners..." 

"What are their names, then?" 

"Uh...Wynn, I think, and Fari, or Fadi, or something." 

"Wynn?Fami?" 

"Yes, I think.I left my right-hand man, Gold Knuckle, to guard them." Deihawk said, wondering what was Seron's interest in those two. 

"Where are they?" 

Deihawk stood as he told Seron the location of the dungeon.Seron nodded, formulating a plan, and then dashed off.Deihawk watched him go, then frowned.After that display of Seron's power, perhaps it would be better to get rid of his new partner as soon as possible.His eyes narrowed as he remembered his previous battle.Maybe he should wait a while, employ him until he lost his usefulness.Deihawk sighed as he moved to check on his wolf-hounds.Yeah, just a while longer... 

****** 

Seron stormed into the dungeon, searching for Wynn and Fami.His Tekitons trailed obediently behind, chittering nervously.He spun around, finding no sign of his rival.He did find one unwelcome sight: Gold Knuckle, wrapped up in a neat bundle, struggling futily against the vines that bound him.Seron let out a howl of anger, recognizing instantly Fami's handiwork.They had escaped! 

"Go, Tekitons!Hunt my enemy down!" Seron ordered his minions. "Bring them both back alive, and Fami unharmed." A gleam entered his eye. "And use whatever means necessary to catch Wynn." 

One Tekiton, the first one created and therefore the leader, gave him a sloppy salute, then left, followed by the others.He watched them, a group of about twenty, turn and rush away. He knew they feared the wrath of their master if they were too slow, and rightfully.Next time, he sighed, he would make more competent monsters. 

He turned back to Gold Knuckle.The vine-encased fiend looked at him imploringly, mumbling something inaudible through the thick vines, probably a plea for help.Seron chuckled, and walked away, planning his revenge on his greatest foe. 

****** 

Wynn and Fami ran away from the exit of the marauders' base as fast as they could, fearing recapture.It was nearing night, and, even if they escaped the marauders, they would be prey for the monsters of the darkness. 

Wynn looked around.He knew where they were!They were near Lake Hylia, and Lon-Lon was only a few hours away!He then grimly looked up too the sky.They didn't have a few hours.It would be dark all too soon, and they would have to spend the night outside. 

They ran and ran, never taking the chance of looking back.They were very near one of the outer walls of Lon-Lon, but unfortunately, they couldn't climb it, and there was only one entrance to the ranch, still quite a distance away.The sun had recently set, and darkness was rapidly coming, making it harder and harder to see. 

They paused for a quick breath, when they noticed the oppressive silence all around them.Suddenly, a wolf's cry sounded, chilling the pair to the bone.Fami moved closer to Wynn, and the hero drew his sword.Another howl came, this time from a different location.Wynn gritted his teeth.This didn't look pretty. 

It happened before Fami could tell what was going on.A wolf-like monster jumped out at Wynn, dagger-like claws slashing at him.He fended the much larger creature off with his sword, but another came at Wynn from behind.Fami acted, sending vines from the ground at the monster.It easily shredded them, but her move gave Wynn time to dodge the monster's attack. 

"Run!" Wynn yelled, slashing at the beast, which proved itself to be more nimble than its bulky form suggested.He waited until he saw Fami dash away, and followed her, the monsters close on their heels.They were losing ground to the wolves, and their flee was halted when the ground in front of them exploded in a fiery flash. 

Wynn and Fami stopped, looking around.The monster that had cast the magic, with several of its fellows, was in front of them, and they were soon surrounded by many others, all around them.Fami watched them come, despairing.There were too many, and Wynn couldn't take them all.It looked bad.Before she could even ask Wynn what they were to do, the wolf-like creatures charged. 

Wynn calmly raised his hands over his head, channeling his magic.Twin orbs appeared over his palms, circling each other faster and faster.Wynn didn't lower his arms this time, however.Instead, when the spheres collided, a semi-sphere of light just large enough for the two of them encased Fami and Wynn.The wolves collided with the wall of the sphere, and rebounded.They stood, and glared at Wynn through the wall of energy.Fami, too, looked to Wynn.His face showed his concentration as he tried to uphold his energy shield. 

The wolves threw themselves at the shield again and again, trying to break through.When that didn't work, they stepped back, and paused.To Fami's shock, a dark power began gathering at their paws, and they used their dark magic on the shield.Wynn grunted, surprised, but was able to hold the shield up.Finally, the monsters gave up, and began slowly circling the two. 

Fami tried desperately to regain her nerves.There was something about these monsters that deeply scared her, a darkness she couldn't explain.She took in a deep breath, and realized what she must do. 

One of the Wolfens stopped, sniffing the shield.It knew there must be some way to break the hero's spell, and complete its mission.It raised a paw, to try its magic once again, but, before it could attack, a thick vine wrapped around its leg.It looked at the intruding vine, shocked, and ripped it off, but the one vine was replaced by a dozen more.The Wolfen howled in frustration as the vines slowly overcame it. 

Another Wolfen ran up to assist its fellow, but it, too, found itself encased in vines.Before, long, the entire pack was struggling against the overpowering flow of greenery.The magic of the monsters burned much away, but what they damaged grew back, and was more powerful. 

Sweat grew on Fami's face due to the immense concentration.She could tell she had almost subdued the creatures, and then... 

Fami jerked back, slamming into Wynn, as an enormous explosion sounded against the wall of the shield.Wynn cried out, almost dropping the protective barrier, but was able to salvage it.Fami stopped using her own magic, and looked up.Hovering above them was another of the monster, only this one had wings.It drifted down, landing right in front of them. 

Wynn looked at the abomination standing in front of him.It returned his gaze, then turned to its subordinates.Under its gaze, the vines withered, and the other monsters were free.It growled at them deeply, and they turned and ran, almost in fear.The winged one then turned back to Wynn, and raised a paw.It pointed a single clawed toe outward, toward Wynn.Wynn stared at it, and the beast met his eyes.For several minutes, they stood there, Wynn meeting the Winged Wolfen's smoldering gaze.Finally, the monster flew away, and Wynn watched him go. 

Fami sighed, dropping to her knees in exhaustion.Wynn looked down at her, and put his hand on her shoulder tenderly, and spoke to her in a soothing voice, never dropping the shield. "Fami, you need to rest.Sleep, I'll keep watch." 

Fami started to protest, but found herself too tired.She had used all her energy fighting the monsters.Wynn sat down, changing the shape of the shield to better suit them, and watched as Fami settle herself on the ground.Within moments, she was asleep.Wynn allowed himself a brief smile, and then returned to his efforts for the shield. 

But even through his concentration, one thought nagged at him.He had felt the powers those beasts had wielded, but that magic had seemed all too familiar to him.He finally dismissed the thought, and returned to his work. 

But deep into the night, a pair of red eyes watched him.The Winged Wolfen growled softly as it gazed upon its new foe.It was their destiny to one daymeet on the field of battle, and both would know the price of failure. 

****** 

Kesler softly knocked on his captain's door.It was late, nearing midnight, but Greer would still be awake.Plus, secrecy was key in this meeting. 

"Enter," came the gruff voice from inside.Kesler slipped past the door, and into Greer's chamber.He saluted his commander, and Greer returned the motion."What is the desperate reason for this late meeting, Lieutenant Kesler?" Greer demanded. 

"Sir, you must know of the Sheikah's plans to seek his friend tomorrow morning." Kesler paused until Greer nodded, then continued. "I intend to accompany them."Before Greer could interrupt, Kesler pushed forward. "I have reason to believe we could locate the hidden base of the marauders'.With that, we could easily end the war!" 

Greer nodded slowly, to Kesler's surprise. "Yes, and you would have my permission, except for one thing.I am under strict orders to allow no soldier to leave Kakariko, except when called to the castle.These orders," Greer paused, "Come from the very top." 

"Rosburn!" Kesler spit the word like a curse. "He is determined to see Kakariko burn, isn't he?" 

"Yes, and every other place on Hyrule.Well, I won't stand for it.Kesler, I order you to accompany the Sheikah and his friends." 

Kesler's mouth dropped. Greer, disobeying a direct order?Greer noticed his hesitation, and frowned. "It is for the best of Hyrule," he said simply, and then waved Kesler off, obviously dismissing him. "You need your sleep, Lieutenant.Go to bed, and that's also an order." 

Kesler gave Greer a huge smile, then came to his senses and saluted the other. "Yessir!Good night, sir!" 

Greer watched him leave, and then turned back to his small desk.He pulled out a small scarf, old and slashed in several places, and held it to his cheek. 

"This is for you, my dear," the gruff soldier said, and then put it down and moved into bed.If Kesler had come back, then he might have seen the teardrops glistening on his commander's face. 

****** 

Fami slowly opened her eyes under the bright sunlight.She yawned, and slowly sat up.she looked around, and found Wynn lying asleep nearby.She smiled.She could remember waking several times in the night, and seeing Wynn sitting there, using his magic to keep them both safe.He had stayed up till dawn, when he knew the threat to be passed.The shield was now gone, but the monsters wouldn't dare attack during the day. 

She moved over to him, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.He sighed in his sleep, and smiled slightly.She slowly stood up, stretching, and surveyed their surroundings.They were only an hour's hike from the entrance to that ranch, and there was no one in sight, besides that monster to her right... 

She stopped.A monster?She jumped back, letting out a shriek that woke Wynn.He was to his feet in an instant, sword in hand.But before Wynn could attack, the monster let out a shriek of fright rivaling Fami's, turned, and ran for its life.Wynn snorted as he watched the monster scurry away. 

"That's some way to wake up in the morning," he grumbled.He dropped his sword, and turned to Fami. 

"What WAS that?" she asked, still shaking in shock. 

Wynn shook his head. "It looked like a Tekitite, but it walked on two legs, and was carrying a sword.I really don't know." He began to lie back down again. "Whatever it was, it's gone now.Wake me when its noon." 

Fami looked down at him, annoyed. "Wynn, wake up.This is no time for napping." 

"Listen, Fami-" 

Wynn's reply was cut off by another shriek.He looked in the direction of the noise.It was the same monster, with almost twenty of its fellows. 

Wynn stood again, and picked up his sword. "Listen, guys, I'm trying to get some sleep here, and if you'd just-" 

The monster cut him off again with a sharp motion of its sword, with an almost triumphant chirping.Its followers joined it. 

Wynn grimaced. "O.K., now you are getting annoying.If you want a fight, come on, so I can catch a nap before my hike." 

Several of the monsters, excluding their leader, complied, rushing at Wynn.He attacked, spinning and slashing, and came from the crowd unscathed.The monsters, however, collapsed in a heap. 

"Not hard at all.Any more?"The monsters, reduced by five, hesitated.Finally, a much larger crowd ran at Wynn.Several were struck down by Fami's vines, and the rest met Wynn's Biggoron sword.Wynn booted one several feet away, but it jumped up, and rushed him again, only to find itself skewered on Wynn's blade. 

"I'm not even awake, and this is easy.Any serious fights?" Wynn taunted. 

The leader of the monsters stepped forward, and chittered, obviously offering Wynn a challenge.Wynn never got the chance to accept, however, for a loud roar came from under the ground, distracting them all. The remaining monsters huddled together, scared out of their wits. 

Suddenly, something exploded from under the ground in a cloud of dirt and rocks.It was an enormous serpentine head, and a loud hiss lit the air.One Tekititon squealed in fright, and, before it could move, the snake's head speared downward, biting into and swallowing the monster whole.The others tried to run, but another was consumed before it could get away.The last three stopped, then ran back at the monstrous snake, swinging their swords.The snake lowered its head, and the swords glanced off the rock-like scales of the snake, causing no damage.The three Tekitons looked at each other despairingly.Then the snake breathed out, releasing a cloud of flames, burning all three to a crisp.The last of them, the leader, shrieked, and ran as fast as its legs could take it. 

"This is not a good morning," Wynn moaned.The snake glared at Wynn, something resembling recognition in its eyes.It then lunged at Wynn, unbelievably fast.Before Wynn could even think of moving, two vines wrapped around him and pulled him aside.Wynn regained his composure, and looked up to the monster.He frowned, formulating a plan.But before he could enact his plot, the snake retreated underground. Wynn froze, then sprinted to his right, moving on intuition.The snake exploded from the ground right where he had been standing.It looked at Wynn, and then again vanished under the soil. 

Wynn dashed straight to Fami, without time for words.However, she caught his gaze, and realized his plan.The snake again sprouted from the ground, right behind Wynn.He dodged to the side as Fami's vines flew at the monster.The vines wrapped around it, keeping it aboveground.However, the snake squirmed, and, before Wynn could attack, it twisted its snout to point at some of the vines clutching it.Another eruption of fire decimated the vines, and the snake was gone. 

Both Wynn and Fami ran about, while the ground would be smashed upward below them. The snake was now too smart to come out of the protective ground, and only targeted them with fire.Wynn shook his head as he ran.He could not think of any way to save them, and things didn't look good.He yelled out as he tripped.He flipped over, only to see the ground explode near him. 

But instead of flames, water gushed from the hole.Wynn looked about, noticing a similar reaction from each hole the monster had made.Finally, he found the source of the water: A short distance away was a group of five, three men and two women, with one of them, a Zora, using magic to flood the underground tunnels.He smiled.It was his friends, with Kesler. 

Suddenly, the snake burst from below between Wynn and the others, a roar of pain and smoke pouring from its maw.Before it could move, more vines wrapped around it, pulling it completely from the ground and holding it aloft.It struggling, but Fami wouldn't release it. 

Wynn, Tane, Shezarah, and Kesler all ran forward, weapons at ready.They began to hack at the beast, but their weapons only rebounded off it.Finally, Shezarah thrust her scimitar into the creature's underbelly, and it penetrated.The snake hissed in agony, and the four realized their target.They began slashing into the snake's softer stomach.Soon, the snake gave a final hiss, and was finished. 

Before Wynn could even say anything to his friends, he found himself encased in a giant hug from Nerah.He chuckled, and she finally released him."Wynn, do you know how much you had us worried?Why, I..." She yelled at him. 

Wynn held his hands up in mock defense.Fami glared at the Zora, and the others laughed at her discomfort. 

Tane walked up to Nerah, smiling. "Nice to see you two safe and sound." 

"Yeah, but I don't know if we _are safe.Another set of monsters attacked us earlier, and one escaped.He may be back, with reinforcements." _

Kesler nodded. "Let's head for that ranch.We are near the entrance, and we should be safe there." 

Tane grinned idiotically, and his expression was mirrored by Shezarah.Fami, Kesler, and Jier looked at them, wondering what was running through their minds. 

"This should be interesting, when Nerah and Fami meet Malon," Tane thought silently, imaging what would soon probably befall his friend and partner.The following events probably wouldn't be pretty, he surmised.


	7. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 7 

It was evening when they arrived at the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch.They knocked on the gate, and called out, and soon Talon came.He greeted Wynn warmly, and then introduced himself to those that he hadn't met.They followed him to the main house, where Ingo and Malon were waiting. 

Malon stood, and started to rush to Wynn, when she stopped, staring at him.Or, rather, past him, straight to Kesler.Wynn turned, and noticed a similar reaction on Kesler's face.They started walking to each other, faces awestruck and oblivious to anything but each other. 

Behind Wynn, Tane snickered. "Looks like he just pulled your tail from the fire." It took Wynn a second to comprehend, but he finally grasped his friend's meaning.He blushed lightly, sending Tane a silencing glare. 

Soon, the group was seated along a table, eating dinner.Wynn noticed that Malon and Kesler were looking at each other all throughout the meal.He smiled.It was good to see Malon happy. 

The group discussed what had befallen Wynn and Fami in the lair of the marauders.Tane then explained how they had been able to find them so easily.Finally, the subject of the monsters was brought up. 

"Yeah, monsters are all around nowadays.This ranch is one of the safest places on Hyrule Field, though.But if our walls were to collapse, then..." Talon shuddered, "It wouldn't be pretty.But we're safe enough, right, Malon?Malon?Anyways, that monster you described sounded pretty nasty.Especially that wolf.You think..." 

Wynn sat back, blocking out Talon's voice as thoughts swirled through his head.His mind was mainly on Malon.It wasn't that he was jealous of Kesler; in fact, he was happy that the two of them were hitting it off so well.It was just that he was concerned for her.She was a close friend, and he didn't want her hurt.But Kesler seemed respectable... 

"...Isn't that right, Wynn?" 

"Huh?What?" Wynn snapped out of his introspection.Some of his friends smiled at him, knowing he hadn't heard a word Talon had just said.Fami and Nerah were snickering, probably from another comical anecdote from Talon about Wynn's past.Wynn blushed, embarrassed. 

"Ah, Wynn's had a rough day.Fighting monsters, and then having to put up with Nerah...It can take it out of you," Fami jested, smirking in the direction of the Zora.Nerah glared at her, plotting vengeance. 

Wynn answered Fami's statement with a yawn.He then stood up, and nodded to everyone at the table. "Well, if you will excuse me, I am going to retire for the night.Somehow I get the feeling tomorrow will be busy."Everyone bid him good night, except for Malon and Kesler, who didn't even notice his departure. 

Wynn walked into the stables, fixing a pile of hay to lie upon where he could see out the door.He sat down with a sigh, and again returned to his thoughts.Now, though, Malon wasn't on his mind.Instead, he returned to what he had learned of Solan. 

Solan had been his best friend, nearly his only friend, when he had been growing up on the farm.They had grown up together.Wynn had been a lot younger than Solan, but Solan had treated him as an equal. 

Everything had been great, up until the day Solan's parents died when they were on way back from the market.They had been attacked by monsters, and were overwhelmed.Wynn's parents would have been happy to take Solan as their own, but Solan wouldn't allow them.Baro, Wynn's father, had recently been seriously wounded when Ganon had taken over, and Solan thought he would just be a burden.Instead, he ran.Wynn hadn't ever found what had become of him... 

Until now.Wynn's head lowered.To go all this time, to find Solan had been murdered at the hands of a mercenary...Some of the hatred that he had felt before towards mercenaries came to the top again.First, they had helped take his parents from him; now, he had learned they had also claimed his best friend.He shook in anger.If it was the last thing he would do, he would avenge Solan by killing- 

He stopped.Fami had been right.If he were to kill Gold Knuckle, he would be sinking to the fiend's level.Wynn clutched his head.He was so confused! 

He watched as two figures silently exited the main house.It was Kesler and Malon, hand in hand, speaking in whispers.Wynn watched as the two walked slowly away, a smile finally coming to his face.A calming thought finally entered his mind.Life goes on... 

****** 

Silver Knuckle sat down on the ground, right at a lake near the entrance to Kokiri Village.He, like Wynn, was totally absorbed in his own thoughts.He took his ax and tossed it a short distance away, tired of its weight. 

His red eyes glowed dimly.He was still fighting his personal demons, most of them dealing with questions of his identity.Just who was he?Was he the warrior, Silver Knuckle?Or, was he the farm boy, Solan? 

He had gone so long under the belief that he was no more than a mere weapon at the hands of his master.But then, he had failed, and Icarnos was no more.He had wandered, with his only aim being revenge.But now, the very man he had hoped to kill turns up to be his old best friend. 

Who was he to be loyal to?The man that had returned his life, but had just used him?Or the one who had been a close friend, but in another life? 

Silver Knuckle stared at his reflection in the water.An abomination of steel and a pair of red eyes returned his gaze.But was that all he was? 

Silver Knuckle slumped back, shaking his head.Whatever the answers to these questions were, he would have to wait until the next day to find out.Within a few minutes, Silver Knuckle was asleep, with dreams of two men, one virtuous and honorable, one dark and powerful, fighting in his head. 

_Wynn...help me... _

****** 

Wynn blinked drowsily, trying to shield his eyes from the offensive morning sunlight.He slowly sat up,rubbing the sleep from his eyes.Suddenly, a shadow fell across his vision.He opened his eyes completely. 

"Well, good to see you're awake, little hero.I wanted to have a long conversation with you about how much I hate you." 

Wynn scrambled to his feet, hand clasping for his sword.He found nothing, and he could tell his mace was also absent.He squinted his eyes, trying to pick out the identity of his assailant. 

"Good morning, son of Baro. Prepare to die," growled Seron. 

****** 

Silver Knuckle slowly gathered his weapons in preparation for the day's hike.He had no idea what his destination was, but he would find somewhere to go.He needed to think... 

"Silver Knuckle..." came a raspy voice from behind him.He whirled.That voice...! 

"Silver Knuckle...don't fail me...don't...." Silver Knuckle fell back, shocked.Standing before him, hunched in agony, was the ghostly image of his former master, Icarnos. 

"Fail me...you...you failed me...You failed me!" 

Silver Knuckle fell to his knees, shaking his head.This could not be happening! 

"You...failed...me..." And with those words, his master disappeared. 

Silver Knuckle stared at the spot where Icarnos had stood, still shaking his head.What was happening to him? 

He looked up as a distant motion caught his eye.Several Tekitite-like monsters were walking into that ranch... 

_"Good morning, son of Baro.Prepare to die." _

Silver Knuckle froze as he heard the sound of Seron's voice inside his head.Son of Baro?But that was... 

Wynn!He's in danger!And with that, he dashed towards the most likely place for Wynn's location, Lon Lon Ranch, without ever truly knowing why. 

****** 

Wynn glared at Seron. "What're you doing here, scum?" 

"That's big talk for someone in your position." Seron motioned in the general direction of the main house. "Why, I do have all your friends, including Fami, and-" 

"What have you done with them?!?" 

"Don't worry for them, Wynn. They're unharmed, so far.It's yourself you need to worry about." 

"Bring it on, apprentice." 

Seron raised his palm.In it crackled an orb of dark electricity. "You want to fight, amateur?" 

"I'm more than enough for you!" 

In response, Seron flung his magic at Wynn.Wynn narrowly dodged, and the magic struck a wooden railing behind him, reducing it to splinters.Wynn laughed. "Is that all you have?Pretty weak, Seron." 

"I'll save my energy.Go, Tekitons!" 

Wynn snickered. "I could have guessed those weaklings were your work." 

Two of the spidery monsters entered the stable.They glared at Wynn, and then charged.Wynn dove between them, rolling and landing on his feet, and then leaping to his left.The two Tekitons crashed into each other.Seron targeted Wynn with his dark magic, but missed when Wynn jumped aside.The bolt instead disintegrated the two monsters.They let out a shrill shriek, and were gone. 

Seron whirled, palm out to blast Wynn, but Wynn charged him and slammed into him before Seron could aim.Seron released his magic wildly as Wynn knocked him to the floor.The dark lightning arced upward, slamming into the roof of the stable.Wynn stepped back as part of the roof collapsed onto Seron.With a short triumphant laugh, Wynn walked past the pile of debris and out of the stable. 

****** 

"Hey!Stop chirping in my face, you stupid bug!" Tane yelled at the offensive Tekiton.The monster stepped back, pulling out its sword.Tane struggled fruitlessly with his bonds, trying to free himself, ready to tear the monster limb from limb.The Tekiton raised its sword ready to slash Tane. 

It was cut off by a sharp chirp from the front of the line.It was the leader of this particular group of Tekitons, the same one that had escaped the rock snake.It motioned to the one threatening Tane, obviously telling it to leave the prisoners alone.The disobedient Tekiton nodded, putting its sword away.Tane snarled at it as it walked away. 

"Tane, you're going to get yourself killed," Shezarah said insistently behind his back. 

"And what do you think is going to happen after Seron finishes with Wynn?Don't forget, I nearly killed him the last time we fought.I don't think he's going to go very easy on you or me." 

Tane sighed.He hadn't even had a chance to fight when he had been captured.He had been asleep in the stable when the Tekitons had burst in.He and the others had been on their feet within an instant, but Seron entered, and cast a spell that rendered them all motionless.It had been all too easy for the monsters to chain the six of them, excluding Malon, Talon, Ingo, and Wynn, together and lead them outside.During the entire encounter, Wynn had stayed asleep, probably due to another spell from Seron. 

Now, the nine of them were chained together in a line.Seron had said very little to them, except that he was going to finish off the son of Baro, right before he entered the stable.Tane frowned.There was nothing he could do to help his friend... 

Suddenly, a part of the roof of the stable exploded outward.Everyone whirled, shocked.A second later, Wynn burst out of the stable, thankfully in one piece.He ran right at the nearest Tekiton, which fortunately enough was the one carrying his weapons.Wynn knocked it down, and took his weapons from it without a fight.Wynn then turned to his friends. 

Several Tekitons rushed at Wynn, weapons drawn.Wynn easily overwhelmed them, and then battled his way to his friends.With a carefully aimed swipe, Wynn destroyed the manacles binding Tane with his sword.Tane then tackled the Tekiton that had threatened him earlier, retrieving his ax and sword from its unconscious body. 

Wynn continued down the line of his friends, freeing them as quick as he could, while Tane began to assail the Tekitons.One, the leader, slipped by Tane, and charged at Wynn.Shezarah stopped it by tripping it.It fell to the ground, not getting up. 

Wynn finally freed the last of his friends, and turned back to the battle.He began defeating whole clumps of the Tekitons, clearing a path to the exit of the ranch.He looked back to the others. "Run!" he yelled to them. 

As one the eight of them ran for the exit, Wynn and Tane not far behind.They were nearing the exit when a flood of the monsters seemed to pour from the roofs of the house and stable.All ten drew whatever weapons they had, or powered their elemental magic, and began to batter the Tekitons.Many of the monsters fell, but there was too many.It seemed to be a losing battle. 

Suddenly, they all concentrated their efforts on one direction, and slowly began to break through the crowd of Tekitons surrounding them.Soon, they were on the outside of the crowd, and almost to the exit.However, Wynn, Tane, and Kesler lagged behind, holding the Tekitons off. 

Unbeknown to the adventurers, Seron had escaped from under the pile of debris and was watching the heroes, who were just passing the door to the stable.As the seven of the heroes that weren't fighting passed, he raised his palm.When Fami passed, he sent a thin tendril of his dark lightning into her.She slumped instantly to the ground, out cold.He smiled as he mentally commanded one of the Tekitons to pick her up and bring her into the stable as he used his magic to block the other heroes from seeing her separate from them. 

As the rest of the heroes raced toward the exit, a larger tide of Tekitons raced toward them.Malon, Talon, and Ingo became separated from the rest and slowly were overwhelmed.Kesler saw this, and charged into the thick of the action, but Shezarah pulled him out. 

"Save yourself for another time!We'll come back!" Shezarah yelled to him, practically dragging him away.Kesler watched Malon through the crowd, swearing to himself to return to save her as soon as possible. 

Nerah was at the front of the group as they reached the gate.She rushed through, not looking back.Next, Shezarah pushed Kesler through. She turned back, searching for Tane.She found him, fighting alongside Wynn and Jier. 

Tane turned to look at Wynn quickly. "Wynn, get out of here!" 

Wynn shook his head, slashing a monster. 

"I'll keep them off of you!Just go!" Tane insisted. 

"No, I'm not leaving you!" 

Tane spared a glance at his friend, and their eyes met. "Go, Wynn.Someone has to take care of Shezarah." 

Wynn frowned, ready to decline, but he knew that it would be no good to just get captured.He could rescue Tane, after the monsters weren't all concentrated in one area. And someone had to stay behind, and they both knew what would happen if Wynn was captured by Seron.Perhaps Seron wouldn't hurt Tane as soon as he would Wynn. 

Wynn reluctantly turned, and ran for the gate.Tane tried his best to hold the monsters back, but several slipped past him.One got by him and pivoted, swinging its sword.It nearly connected with Tane when the Tekiton was knocked aside by a black blur.It was Jier.For a second, they glanced at each other, and then went on fighting with new-found determination.But even as they fought, it became obvious that they would lose.It wasn't long before both were knocked out, and carried back to the house. 

Shezarah saw this, and started to rush to save Tane, but Wynn caught her, and began to drag her away.She struggled, but Wynn remembered his agreement with Tane, and wouldn't let go.Soon, they were out, and fleeing from the monsters.Not a one of them looked back. 

It was unfortunate that they didn't look back.For if they had, they would have seen the one thing that saved them from the mob of Tekitons streaming out of the ranch.As the monsters rushed out, in desperate pursuit of their prey, they didn't notice the figure that came in front of the gate before they could get through.Several nearly crashed into the figure, which eliminated them with a single swipe of his enormous ax. 

It was none other than Silver Knuckle.He charged at the Tekitons, swinging his weapon wildly in defense of the four heroes that were fleeing.The Tekitons he hadn't already killed shrieked, and dashed at him, attacking.Their swords merely clattered off him as he eliminated them by the dozens. 

Finally, Silver Knuckle cast a glance back to the four that had escaped.They were more than halfway to the castle.The Tekitons wouldn't be able to catch them now.He turned, and ran from the Tekitons. 

Seron looked to the direction of the gate.Most of his Tekitons, or at least the few that hadn't perished, still were grouped there, not in the field in pursuit of the heroes that had escaped.A snarl came from him, and he used his dark magic to float into the air above the Tekitons. 

"Why are you just standing here?" he demanded furiously.The Tekitons looked up to him, and responded with a cacophony of nervous squeaks. 

"What do you mean, there's a big metal monster out there?It's me you should be afraid of!" Almost all the Tekitons then ran out into the field, but without the enthusiasm Seron would have liked.He mentally swore to himself to make a braver monster, next time. 

Seron then looked around from his position high above the ground.What was this monster his creations were speaking of? He searched the surrounding area, then finally gave up and returned to the ground.He shook his head, and then started back to the main house, where the other six captives were being held. 

Before he could reach it, two Tekitons called to him from the gate excitedly.Between them they held a bulky man, who was struggling.When he noticed Seron, he easily ripped his arms away from the grasps of the monsters. "Seron! What is the meaning of this?" 

Seron grimaced. "Listen, whoever you are, I'm busy right now, and-" 

"I'm Captain Merce!" 

"Interesting.Tekitons, remove him from my sight." 

"Wait! I'm a messenger from Deihawk!" Seron sighed exhaustedly. 

"Stop, Tekitons.What does he want, Sergeant Merk?" 

Merce glared at him. "Captain Merce, wizard.And he desires an audience with you-" 

"Tell him I'm busy." 

"...Within the hour.He's on his way, I'm the advance messenger." 

Seron clenched his fist.Well, it seemed he would have to wait to kill the heroes he had captured. 

"Meet him, and pass him a message.Tell him I'm ready for him, and await his presence." Seron said calmly. 

Merce nodded, and turned to leave.Seron watched him go, and sighed.He couldn't wait till he could finally rid himself of Deihawk, and finally complete his dreams of ruling Hyrule.And, it wouldn't take long now. 

****** 

It was nearly evening when Wynn and the others reached Hyrule Marketplace.They hurriedly passed through the market, and up the path to the castle.They met a guard, who escorted them into the castle and to the Princess's meeting chamber. 

Princess Zelda stood with her back to them, looking out an enormous window.She turned when she heard them enter, and a look of shock came across her face. 

"Wynn! But I thought you were a captive of the marauders, along with Fami!" 

Wynn nodded in hurried greeting to the Princess. "Yes, but Fami and I escaped..." 

He whirled, searching the group of escapers for someone. "Fami!" he cried, finally finding that she had been left behind at the ranch. 

Wynn, Shezarah, and Nerah began discussing when they had last seen Fami, while Kesler stepped forward. "My Liege, I, along with Jier, Tane, Shezarah, and Nerah, found Wynn and Fami in Hyrule Field in combat with a monster, after they had escaped from the clutches of the marauders.The monster was slain, and we made our way to Lon-Lon Ranch." At his mention of the ranch, Kesler cringed. 

"We spent the night there.However, when we awoke, the ranch was attacked and taken over by that monster, Seron.We escaped, but..." Kesler cast a glance back to Wynn.Wynn's face was set in a pained grimace. "It's obvious most of us did not make it." 

The Princess covered her mouth, horrified.She looked to the ground, and then back to Kesler. "We shall send a group of our troops to the fort immediately, to save your friends. I'll notify General Rosburn." She looked to Wynn and the others. "Also, I will have servants prepare rooms for you four. You shall spend the night here, and then return to the ranch in the morning.By then, we'll have retaken it." 

Wynn shook his head violently, refusing to stay while Fami was in danger, but the Princess insisted. "You are exhausted; you would just get in the way.Now, excuse me, I must go to inform Rosburn of this development." She walked elegantly past them, and out the door. 

Wynn stared at the floor, guilt hanging on his heart.Now, both Fami, one of the most wonderful girls he had ever met, and Tane, his partner and friend, along with Jier, a great friend and ally, were in the hands of one of his greatest adversaries.And there was nothing he could do to help 

****** 

It was nearing sunset, and Tane sat alone.He was in the bedroom that Wynn had been in earlier, after the first attack by the monsters.Seron had sent him up here, shortly after a large group of marauders had arrived. 

Tane groaned, struggling with the manacles that bound his hand behind his back.He knew who would be with the marauders.And it wouldn't be long before he confronted Tane, and it would be all over.Tane sighed.At least Shezarah was safe. 

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open.A dark figure entered the room. "Finally, I have caught up with you, little coward," Deihawk gloated. 

"Deihawk!" Tane yelled, lunging at his parent's killer.Deihawk merely laughed, and backslapped him.Tane fell back to the bed. 

"Now, we finally get to have our little talk." Deihawk drew his serpentine sword. "And this time, little brother, you can't run." 


	8. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 8

General Rosburn angrily slammed the door to his room, locking it.He snarled as he remembered the Princess's last orders.There was no way he was going to risk his neck or position to save that Sheikah! 

At least he had been able to delay the Princess until morning.He had used the danger of monster attacks to reschedule the operation until morning.Perhaps, by then, Jier would be dead. 

Rosburn frowned.He didn't know why, but for some reason he viewed the Sheikah as a serious threat. 

"Greetings, General," came a dark voice from the unlit regions of his chamber. Abruptly, all the lights in the room flickered, and went out.Rosburn flew towards his door, trying desperately to escape, but to no avail.The doors would not open. 

The voice chuckled evilly. "Have no fear, Rosburn. I am no simple assassin. I am here to make you a deal." 

Rosburn's eyes narrowed. "A deal?" 

"Yes. For an easy favor, I will grant you what you want most." Suddenly, two brilliant, evil red eyes flashed into being. "Power." It spoke the word with a husky tone. 

Rosburn moved slowly from the door. "Power...But, what do you want from me?" 

"Nothing much. Just for you to kill a mere adventurer." 

"Who?" 

"Wynn." The voice filled with hatred at that name. 

"Wynn? But, he seems so powerful..." 

"He's not.At least, impede him, and kill his friends.And for that, I shall give you the power to rule, and kill all your enemies." 

Rosburn grinned. "All my enemies? But, wait. How do I know I can trust you?" 

"Simple.I've already done you one favor." Without warning, a vision came to Rosburn.It was of the old High General, sick and coughing in bed. "Didn't you find it suspicious that he suddenly fell ill, and had to resign, just when you would have the greatest chance of being promoted?You know that soon, the old High General would have promoted Captain Greer, and start preparing him to take his place.Then, you would have never gained your current position.So, I did you a good deed.Return the favor, and reap the benefits." 

Rosburn nodded. "It shall be done." He then laughed. "Wynn shall soon join all my enemies, and I will be more powerful then ever!" He laughed madly. 

The shadow smiled.Yes, soon Wynn would die.So would his friends.And Hyrule would then belong to his master. 

****** 

Fami frowned, in misery.She was outside, standing alone in the chill of the night.She was unshackled, but two marauders stood guard on her from a distance.She sighed as she heard the soft tread of the villain behind her. 

"Guards, leave us. I want to speak with Fami in privacy," came Seron's now-soft voice.The guards nodded, and walked toward the house.Fami heard Seron come up behind her, and felt him gently place his hand on her shoulder.She shuddered under his touch. 

"Fami-" 

"Don't say anything, scum!" She yelled, whirling to face him, her brown eyes lighting up in anger. 

Seron frowned. "Fami, just listen to me.I don't intend to ever hurt you.I love you." 

"You can't love! You don't have a heart!" 

"Yes, I do. You will come to love me, too." 

"Never! My heart belongs to someone else!" 

Seron's face contorted into a snarl. "Wynn!When I kill him, you'll learn your true feelings for me!" 

Fami's mouth dropped open. "No, you can't-" 

Seron whirled, stalking away. "You will learn, Fami!Soon, Wynn shall be on the end of my sword, and you'll be mine!" 

Fami fell to her knees.She just hoped Wynn would stay away, and not run into Seron.If he did, then one of them would die, and she didn't know which. 

****** 

Wynn was the first to awake the next morning.He busied himself with preparations, and then waited impatiently for the others to arise.Much to his annoyance, everyone was out of bed soon, except for one crucial member: Rosburn. 

When he finally did awake, he was slow in moving, moaning from some illness he had received from the cool temperature in his chambers, or so he said.Wynn knew it was a facade to delay the rescue mission. 

When they finally did depart, it was without Rosburn, and without soldiers.The Princess had gone to consult the Sages early that morning, and Rosburn had then decided, without notifying her, that the mission was too risky, and would not take place. 

So, that morning, the four of them departed on horseback for Kakariko.It was nearing noon when they arrived, and they rushed into the town.Kesler headed straight for the house Captain Greer dwelled in, and then had a short conference with his commander, informing him of everything that had passed.Greer, enraged with Rosburn's actions, ordered the majority of the Survivors to group up with him.They left the village, heading for Lon-Lon Ranch.They left a small detail of guards behind, to protect the village, but they knew the majority of the marauders would be stationed at the ranch. 

And so, the group of them left Kakariko, banners and heads held high.Each of them, to a one, knew one basic fact: today, for better or worse, would be their final battle against the marauders. 

****** 

Jaco sighed, looking up at the overcast sky.It looked like it was going to pour. At least the weather matched his mood. 

He walked down the path to the school.His home was in a small cave just south of the school, right above the waterfall that blocked the entrance to Zora's Domain.He walked inside, heading right for his hot-springs pool.He needed to relax. 

As he slid into the water, he sighed blissfully.It felt good to not have to worry about work for a few hours.Ever since the Battle of Zora's Domain, he had had to practically work day-long. 

Plus, Nerah had gone off on that quest with that man, Wynn.His scowl grew deeper.He needed to have a little chat with that girl... 

Suddenly, all light seemed to be sucked from his chamber.He floundered around in alarm, grasping for his sword, but found it out of reach. 

"Calm yourself, Jaco," came a soft voice from near him.A pair of demonic red eyes lit the air beside him. "I mean you no harm.In fact, I have an offer you can't refuse." 

Jaco moved away from the eyes. "What do you want from me?" 

"Just a deal. I want your cooperation on a little project of mine. In return, I will give you what you desire most." A vision of Nerah came to Jaco. Visions of her and him: Talking under the moonlight, sharing a home, playing with a small Zora that looked suspiciously like Jaco. 

"But...how?" he stammered. 

"My powers are boundless.I can make her love you.In return, I only ask what you would have to do anyways: Get rid of the one named Wynn.Permanently." 

Jaco lowered his head in thought.Finally, to have Nerah's love...at only the cost of ridding Hyrule of a simple adventurer...and at the loss of his honor. 

His head snapped up. "No! I will earn Nerah's love! I will not sacrifice my honor for such a...a...a lie!" 

The eyes narrowed dangerously. "Be careful. You owe me much." Another vision came to Jaco.A vision of the old leader of the Zora Defense Force.The old Zora was lying in a shallow pool.The tint of his skin was an unhealthy green. 

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have ascended to your high position.I introduced that illness to that old fish, and only I can heal it.Be thankful." 

Jaco'smouth dropped open. "Heal him at once!" 

"No. He was an obstruction to my plans.He would not join me.And if you do not follow me, you will also be an obstruction that I will need to rid myself of." 

"Begone!Leave me!Return to the pit from which you came!" Jaco yelled, rising out of the water. He ran to his sword, and picked it up, whirling to face the eyes. 

"You annoy me." Near the eyes, a sphere of evil-looking red light crackled into existence. "Perhaps this will teach you a lesson." 

Before he could move, the red energy slammed into Jaco, and he slumped to the ground. 

"I will return. If you deny me again, you will not survive." The eyes slowly faded into darkness, and the light slowly returned to the room.But Jaco was not able to see it, and did not wake until hours later.When he did awake, remembering his conversation in the darkness, he shivered.Whatever those eyes belonged to, he concluded, was a serious threat to himself...and Hyrule. 

****** 

Wynn looked over the distance between where he stood and Lon-Lon Ranch.There, gathered in front of the ranch, was a large part of the marauder army.They had obviously gotten word somehow of the plan to retake Lon-Lon, and were prepared to defend it.Wynn grimaced.The marauder army there outnumbered the Survivors, but not by much.It looked bad, but easily could have been worse. 

"Well, Wynn, what have you decided?" asked Greer from behind him.The captain had apparently decided that Wynn should lead this mission, since he had the most at stake.Greer had seemed a bit more distant from the men than usual, according to Kesler. 

"It's going to be tough, but I believe we can beat them.We know they are less experienced than your men, and they don't number much more than us." 

"Very well.I shall notify the men." And with that, Greer turned, and walked back to the men. 

Wynn looked to the ranch.He desperately hoped that Fami, Tane, Jier, Malon, and the others were still alive.He wished that he had been able to garner more troops, so they could retake the ranch sooner and more easily. 

He frowned. It was all Rosburn's fault! 

"Wynn, the troops are ready." Greer quietly informed him.Wynn sighed.The sooner this began, the sooner his friends would be free.He looked again, apprehensively, to the waiting marauders.Time to fight. 

"Charge!" 

****** 

Fami looked around the ranch.She was chained to a pole at the center of the ranch, with five of her friends around her.All were in good condition, except for two of them. Tane had been badly beaten, and his face was swelled.Jier had also been beaten, but was in far better condition than Tane. 

She looked to the guards milling about them.She could almost pick up their conversation.Something about "army", and "battle", and "Hylian soldiers".At hearing this, her hopes soared.Wynn was coming to rescue her!She almost laughed in her joy. 

Suddenly, she heard a sobering sound. Sounds of battle came from a distance, outside the ranch. It was a horrible roar, and clanging, and clamor, which scared her to her core. It sounded even worse than the earlier battle, for Zora's Domain. 

She heard a moan come from beside her.She turned to her side.It was Tane.He was finally coming to. "It's O.K., Tane.Wynn's going to save us." Tane mumbled something incoherent, and his head lolled back down.Fami sighed, and prayed she was right. 

****** 

Wynn lunged at his opponent, and attacked viscously.The marauder fell, clutching a wounded shoulder.Wynn then attacked another man, struggling to fight his way through the line of marauders. 

The two armies hurled themselves at each other again and again.Men fell on both sides.Neither army would grant the other even an inch. 

Finally, after hours of combat, it seemed that the marauders were going to win.The Survivors were backing down, moving slowly toward Hyrule Market.It was then that Greer fought to the front, and yelled, "For Hyrule!For freedom!" 

The rest of the men repeated his battle cry, and rallied behind their commander.They fought with new-found determination, and began to push the marauders back.Finally, a section of the marauder line broke, and Wynn, along with his friends, Greer, Kesler, and a small group of soldiers, broke through, and entered the ranch. 

The line sealed behind them, and the two armies continued fighting.Now, they were evenly matched, and it was uncertain who would win.But neither side would ever give up. 

****** 

Kesler lead the group into the ranch.He ran forward, with his mind set on one goal.So determined was he, he didn't even notice the marauder standing in front of the group of guards until he ran right into him. 

"Get off me!" the marauder yelled, shoving Kesler off him.Wynn glared at the marauder on the ground. 

"Get out of our way, Agno," Wynn demanded. 

Agno's scarred face lit up in a hideous smile. "Wynn! Finally, I will get my revenge." 

"I'll handle this worm, Wynn," Kesler said, standing.Agno frowned at him.The two leapt at each other, and the guards behind him charged at the Hylian soldiers. 

Wynn, Greer, Nerah, Shezarah, and most of the soldiers moved on, leaving Kesler and the others to battle Agno.Wynn spotted Fami and the others chained to a pole in the center of the ranch, and increased his speed. 

Halfway there, though, he heard a shout from near him. "Halt!" He looked.There, running to intercept them, was another group of guards, Tekitons, lead by a marauder, Captain Merce. 

"Traitor!" Greer bellowed. "He's mine, Wynn.Free your friends." The Hylian then lead the rest of his soldiers toward Merce. 

Wynn finally reached his friends, and started to free them.He first freed Fami, while Nerah went to release Jier. "Tane!" Shezarah cried, running up to him.His eyes opened, and he looked up to her. 

"What a sight to see when you first wake up," Tane mumbled.Shezarah answered him by wrapping him up in a bear hug. 

"Well, well, well. You've finally came back, son of Baro," said a voice from behind Wynn.He whirled. 

"Seron!" Wynn drew his Biggoron sword. 

"Little hero, you've stopped running.Good.I finally get to kill you," Seron gloated. 

"Over there. I'll finish you, like I should have in the stable." Wynn pointed to an open area, a good distance away from his friends. 

"I'll see you dead, and then I'll take care of your friends." Seron's gaze fell to Fami, who grimaced. 

Wynn's face lit up in anger, and he moved toward the area he had indicated. "Come on, then.I want to finish you, now, before you can hurt anyone else." 

Tane watched his friend go.He knew Wynn would be fine, Seron didn't stand a chance.He sighed.He had other worries. 

"Well, little coward, looks like I get my chance to finish you." Tane closed his eyes. Deihawk. 

"Well, come on, little brother.Aren't you going to say anything?" 

"'Little brother'?Tane, what is he saying?" Shezarah asked, shocked. 

Tane dropped his head. "Shezarah, when I told you about my past, I left out one detail. The man that killed my parents, and nearly killed me...was my brother, Deihawk." 

Shezarah glared at Deihawk. "So, you're the monster that nearly killed Tane.I'll destroy you myself!" She drew her scimitar. 

"Tane, your girlfriend sure is feisty.And pretty.Better hold her back; I don't want to hurt her." Deihawk's arrogant smile grew ever larger under his mustache. 

"Shezarah, stop.He's my responsibility." Tane stood, balling his fists. "And its time I stopped running." 

Deihawk laughed cockily. "Well, now.Stand and fight." He drew his sword. 

"You never were one for playing fair, Deihawk.If you hadn't noticed, I don't have any weapons.Or will I have to use rocks, like last time?" Tane's face gained a cold smile. "I can give you another scar, to match your last one." 

Deihawk's face grew livid with anger.He drew a sword from his belt, and tossed it to Tane. "For that one, I'll make you suffer!" 

Tane grabbed the sword from the air, and looked at it.He remembered it vaguely.Then, it came to him.That sword had been his father's. 

"Deihawk, you may have been my brother, but you are not now.You are just the murderer of my parents, and I'll avenge them." 

"Tane, don't you know? When they died, they cursed you for not being there.Do you know what their last words were?" Deihawk chuckled. "'Goodbye, son.'They were talking to me." 

Tane felt the rage rise inside of him, but quelled it. He knew Deihawk was just trying to anger him. 

"But before they died, they called out to you.They wanted you to save them. But YOU WEREN'T THERE!" 

Tane frowned as Deihawk continued. "You always were a disgrace to our family, Tane.The puny little runt that couldn't do anything.Too bad you haven't changed." 

"Same to you, Deihawk.You were the true disgrace.And now, it seems even my big brother has joined my parents in a grave.Now, a fiend without a heart has replaced him." Tane looked into Deihawk's eyes. "And soon, he will be dead, too." 

Deihawk roared in rage, and lunged at his brother.They locked swords, and their final battle began. 

****** 

Fami watched as a crowd of Tekitons walked up to the remaining seven of them. "What do you want?" she demanded, crossing her arms.The leader of the Tekitons, the one that had fled from the snake, squeaked at her, waving its sword. 

"You want to fight?Fine.Come on, everyone, let's teach these things a lesson." 

And so, Fami, Nerah, Talon, Ingo, and Jier began to battle the monsters.Meanwhile, the remaining two stood silent and still watching the goings-on.Malon stood with her eyes glued to the battle involving Kesler.Shezarah stood alone, gazing at Tane's dire combat with Deihawk, hand on her scimitar.She wanted to help Tane, but there was nothing she could do, save watch. 

Meanwhile, Seron and Wynn stood near each other, far from the others.Each had a look of determination on his face, and their hands grasped the hilts of their swords. Finally, Wynn spoke. 

"You know you will die, apprentice." 

Seron cringed at that label. "I will kill you for that. You have not seen the full extent of my powers." 

Wynn smiled. How ironic. Seron didn't even know that Wynn had magic, as far as Wynn knew. That would give Wynn the advantage. 

Seron drew his sword.Without another word, he dove at Wynn, making a wide horizontal slash.Wynn deflected the blow, stepping back, and then moved forward, slashing down and to his left.Seron met this with a block, then dropped a hand from the hilt of his sword.From that hand came a blast of lightning that blasted Wynn back several feet. 

Wynn slowly stood, wincing from that shock.He looked at Seron. "Not bad.Dirty trick, but your magic seems to be getting more powerful." He smiled at the former apprentice. "Of course, you're still half the wizard Icarnos was, and I beat him." 

Seron smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet." He pulled something from his neck.It was a medallion, with a stone as black as midnight. "Try this!" From the medallion came another blast of lightning, this one wider than Wynn.The hero desperately scrambled out of the way as the bolt sizzled past him.Seron laughed, and sent another blast after Wynn, and then another. 

Wynn paused, wiping the sweat from his brow.This was harder than he had expected.He then dodged another blast, and again, as Seron continued to assail him.It didn't look good for the hero. 

****** 

Gold Knuckle slowly walked toward his master, holding his ax.He stopped, thinking hard.It was his job to protect Deihawk, but he had other considerations. 

He looked to the battle Deihawk was in.It was more of a brawl than a swordfight. However, Tane and Deihawk looked evenly matched.Gold Knuckle could easily defeat Tane, and save his master the trouble.But if Tane killed Deihawk, then Gold Knuckle was assured to take his place. 

Gold Knuckle smiled under his helmet.Yes, he would lead the marauders.And then, no one would ever forget him again! 

****** 

The clouds above Lon-Lon Ranch slowly darkened.Before long, it was as dark as night on the ground.Soaring high in the sky was a dark shape, so high no one could make it out. 

The Winged Wolfen looked down on the battle below it.It let out a low growl.It was time.It swooped to the ground, behind the ranch, where the rest of its kind were waiting restlessly.It addressed them with a series of growls and barks.They nodded, and readied themselves for the coming battle. 

The Winged Wolfen looked at its clawed paw.Soon, it would complete its task, and then...It looked to the ground.Then, its master would have no need for it.It slumped its shoulders.No matter the outcome of the battle, his end would be the same.It looked to the wall of the ranch.It would all be over soon.It could do nothing but wait. 

****** 

Seron laughed triumphantly. "Well, Wynn, ready to give up?" 

Wynn stood again, looking to his right, where the ground was a steaming crater. "Well, Seron, I think it's my turn now." He smiled easily. "I'll go easy on you." Wynn turned his hand so it was pointing upward, with the back facing Seron.Two spheres of energy appeared, circling Wynn's hand.They moved faster and faster, coming closer together. 

"What? You...have magic?" Seron gawked, mouth dropping open.He waved a hand in front of him, and a wall of his dark magic appeared. 

Wynn pointed his hand at Seron, as the spheres came together.They formed a beam of light that easily penetrated Seron's sheild.The beam slammed into Seron, and threw him to the ground. 

Seron climbed to his feet, clutching his chest where the beam had hit and staring, shocked, at Wynn. "How..." 

"How do you think I beat Icarnos, your master?I inherited my magic from my father. Now, I can use it to rid Hyrule of parasites, like you." Wynn raised his hand again. "Now, give up, or I will use my full power to totally eliminate you." 

Seron's face grew red. "How dare you?I will see you dead!" He raised his medallion, pointing it at Wynn.He used his magic to call forth the true power of the medallion, releasing it all at once.A large ball of the medallion's dark magic formed in front of the medallion.Wynn frowned.The ball of power was larger than him! 

Seron roared in anger, sending the ball roaring toward Wynn.The hero was barely able to dodge it, charging his own magic as he ran.When the energy sailed past, Wynn released his magic, but with a new target.He now aimed for the medallion, instead of Seron.The beam contacted with the talisman, and it was destroyed with an explosion of light and shards. 

Seron again was sent to the ground.He stayed there for a moment, and then sat up, holding the now-wounded hand that had held the medallion to his chest. "You...are so powerful...I have lost..." 

Wynn nodded. "Give up, Seron." As he said those words, the magic Seron had sent at Wynn collided with the wall of the ranch.The resulting explosion was enough to reduce the wall to gravel, and the shockwave knocked Wynn down. 

Seron jumped to his feet.He waved his healthy hand, and a portal of dark energy appeared. "Goodbye, Wynn.I will see you again, and you will then die." With those words, Seron jumped into the portal, followed by a familiar Tekiton. 

Wynn watched him go.He then stood, and shook his head.Seron was gone, but he hadn't lied.Wynn would see Seron again, and then, one of them would die. 

***** 

Tane blocked his brother's slash, and followed it with a blow of his own.Deihawk deflected it, and punched his brother in the jaw with all his might, knocking Tane down. 

Deihawk smiled down at his brother, confident in his success. "So, Tane, you still aren't good enough to beat me.Too bad for you." He raised his sword high, ready to finish his brother. 

Tane realized what was about to take place.He was about to die at the hands of the same man who had killed his parents.The same man that had haunted his dreams ever since he was a child.The man that had ruined his life. 

Tane dove past Deihawk, to his right.Deihawk's serpentine sword whistled past him. Tane landed, and quickly turned to face him.Deihawk whirled, sword poised to finish Tane. 

(I'm sorry.) Tane jabbed with his father's sword.The next thing he saw was the look of utter shock and amazement on his brother's face as his sword found its mark and slid into Deihawk's chest. 

Behind him, the entire ranch brightened as Seron's poorly aimed fireball contacted with the ranch wall.That moment, as Deihawk's face was fully visible in the light, was forever etched in Tane's mind.And then, Deihawk fell to the ground. 

"I'm sorry...my brother..." And Deihawk was gone. 

Tane stood, looking down at the thing that had once been his brother. He nodded solemnly. "I forgive you." 

And then he turned, and walked away. 

***** 

Shezarah watched the battle between the two brothers.She nervously clutched her scimitar.She watched as Tane dove past his brother, turned, and stabbed Deihawk in the heart.She watched as Deihawk fell, and died.And she watched Tane walk away. 

Shezarah ran to Tane, grabbing and holding him.Tane returned her hug, closing his eyes.She wouldn't let him go, nor he let her go. 

Suddenly, she saw two dark forms running at them.It was two wolfhounds, the two that had belonged to Deihawk.They were snarling and baring their teeth. 

Shezarah released Tane, and used her scimitar-spear to knock one of the hounds aside.The other lunged at her, but she caught its fangs on the bar of the spear, and tossed it into the other.The hounds stood again, and began to circle the pair.Shezarah frowned.The hounds were too agile to fight, and this battle wouldn't be easy. 

****** 

Malon whirled as she heard the explosion.Her mouth dropped open as she saw the wall crumble and fall.She then realized what that meant.The wall had been the only thing that had held the monsters out of the ranch.And now, that it was breached... 

She then noticed several dark figures jump over the remains of the wall, lead by what seemed to be a wolf with wings.The one flying went right for Wynn, while the others spread out.She then turned again, looking to Kesler.He was still in the thick of a battle with a marauder, fighting for his life. 

Malon sighed, and then ran toward Kesler, picking up a dropped sword on her way. 

****** 

Fami frowned in concentration as her vines beat two more Tekitons to the ground.She didn't hear the footsteps behind her until the monster was almost on her, and she then jumped to the side.A clawed paw ripped the air where she had stood. 

She looked at the monster that had attacked her, her mouth dropping open in recognition.It was one of the wolves, the ones that had attacked her and Wynn in the field. 

Before she could move, two Tekitons had hurled themselves at the Wolfen, slashing and shrieking.The Wolfen merely chuckled, and easily ripped the two monsters to shreds.Fami swallowed loudly, and charged up her magic as the beast looked to her.It pounced, and her vines caught it, tossing it away.It stood again and came at her.She fought it off again, her vines lashing at it. 

All around her, her friends were fighting similar battles, even the Tekitons that had just earlier been their enemies.But no matter how hard they fought, the Wolfens just seemed too strong.The heroes were fighting a losing battle that just seemed to be getting worse. 

****** 

Shezarah tiredly knocked one of the wolfhounds away.Behind her, Tane was holding the other one at bay with his sword, but the hound kept trying to get past the weapon.Shezarah braced herself as the monster jumped sailing over her weapon and straight for her throat.She moved to the side, and the wolfhound sailed past her.It landed next to its fellow in front of Tane.Shezarah stood next to Tane, weapons at ready, while the hounds faced them. 

But before they could clash, the hounds turned to the side, growling at a dark shape that Tane and Shezarah hadn't noticed before.It was a wolf-like creature, but stood on its hind legs.Its long arms dangled toward the ground, and were tipped with lethal claws. Its eyes glowed a smoldering red. 

The two hounds threw themselves at the monster, snapping and snarling.The monster caught them with a swipe of one enormous arm, sending them flying.They landed with a yelp, and were still. 

The monster then looked to Tane and Shezarah.It let out a deafening roar of challenge.Tane and Shezarah looked to each other, and then advanced on the monster. The creature began attacking, and they fought back as one.They fought, oblivious to all other battles, and fought, never letting up.They would not lose, exhausted as they were, if they fought together. 

****** 

Gold Knuckle chuckled as Deihawk fell.He was now the leader of the marauders.He had gone from nothing to the best.But now, he had to command his troops, to 'avenge' their former leader, and kill the two that had embarrassed him in the marauder dungeons. 

Suddenly, he noticed the monsters pouring into the ranch.Uh-oh, he thought.Time to leave. 

Unbeknownst to him, a person very familiar to him had entered the ranch, going past the battles being fought and straight at him.The person was nearly to him when Gold Knuckle heard him coming. 

"Who...You?" Gold Knuckle said, incredulous. 

"Well, well.Time to face your worst nightmare." the figure said, arrogance in his voice. 

"But you're dead!" 

"Really?" 

"It doesn't matter!I'm better than you, you're just second-best!" 

"You are an imposter.I know who you truly are, a mere weakling, a horrid little man in that armor.I know how you fight, and how you will die." Silver Knuckle, the figure that was speaking to Gold Knuckle, hefted his ax. "And it will be at my hand." 

Gold Knuckle seemed close to panicking. "I've done nothing to you! You were my idol! That is why I wear this armor." 

Silver Knuckle chuckled. "Ironic. You slay me, then become me. If only you had become my former self." 

Gold Knuckle stepped back, confused. Then, he got angry. "Well, I will kill you! There is no room for you one Hyrule as long as I exist!" 

Silver Knuckle again laughed. "That can easily be fixed. I will finally avenge myself. Prepare to face Solan's vengeance!" 

"Solan is dead." 

"No more, fool. But if he is, then you shall join him. Now, die!" Silver Knuckle charged, weapon at ready. 

The two attacked each other, falling back and charging.They at first seemed evenly matched, but it became obvious that Silver Knuckle was the more skilled. 

"Argh!" Gold Knuckle cried as Silver Knuckle easily blocked another attack.It was almost as if Silver Knuckle was toying with him. 

Silver Knuckle dodged another attack. "Time to finish this," he said, lashing out with his ax. 

Gold Knuckle moved back, and Silver Knuckle's ax missed.Gold Knuckle charged, and his foe met him with another attack.Their axes locked, but Gold Knuckle's momentum took him past the other.As he moved by, Gold Knuckle drew a sword from his side and struck Silver Knuckle.The sword merely clanged off Silver Knuckle's armor. 

When he was past his enemy, Gold Knuckle whirled.So did Silver Knuckle, ax out in a calculated attack.The ax smashed into Gold Knuckle's armor. 

Gold Knuckle fell to the ground with a loud clatter.His helmet bounced off as he hit the ground, revealing the hideous face that he had hid behind the helmet so long.His eyes stared unseeingly up to the clouded sky. 

Silver Knuckle smiled.He had won.Now, he knew.Silver Knuckle, like Gold Knuckle, was dead.He was now, and forever, Solan. 

But before he could celebrate his victory, he was again attacked.A Wolfen tackled him, howling.Solan stood, and began to fight back. 

****** 

Everyone on Lon-Lon Ranch was in battle.All across the area, people and monsters were struggling for their lives.There was only one place that had peace, and even that peace wouldn't last. 

Wynn watched as the Winged Wolfen flew up to him.It landed, and addressed him in a series of barks. 

"Let me guess. You want to fight, right?" 

The Winged Wolfen just looked at him, then to the sky.It reluctantly nodded.Wynn sighed. 

"Well, let's start, then." 

The two circled each other, analyzing their foe.They looked each other in the eye.Then, they both lunged.They fought, claw versus sword.They were near the same height, and strength.Neither could gain an advantage. 

Finally, the Wolfen took to the air, flying about, regaining its strength.Wynn quickly charged his magic, releasing a beam of light at the monster.The Winged Wolfen tried to dodge, but to no avail.The beam contacted solidly, and the monster plummeted to the ground. 

"You have failed me!" Wynn whirled, searching for the source of the booming voice.He frowned when he found it. 

"Who are you?" Wynn demanded of the shadowy figure. 

The figure chortled softly. "That is not of importance.It matters not to you, a man to soon be dead." 

The Winged Wolfen had stood, and walked over to Wynn.It stepped next to Wynn, and raised a paw, pointing a single accusing claw at the figure.It snarled loudly.Wynn almost grinned when he noticed this defiance. 

"Insolent fool! You will die for that! But first..." The figure raised a hand.A blast of magic emanated from the hand, hitting the Winged Wolfen.It let out a yelp of pain that slowly changed into a roar of anger.Wynn stepped back.To his surprise, the monster was growing, changing, mutating... 

"Ha ha ha!Face my best, my ultimate Wolfen!Die, Wynn, son of Baro!Farewell!" The dark figure slowly disappeared, leaving behind only the echo of his last maniacal laugh. 

Wynn turned back to the Wolfen, and then stepped back in shock.His mouth dropped open as a roar of sheer agony and rage sounded.He frowned.This fight was not going to be easy. 

The Ultimate Wolfen was much larger than its previous self, twice its former height.Its arms were as long as Wynn, and were tipped with horrible claws as long as swords.Its limbs were covered in grotesque bulging muscles, which were covered in wild gray hair.Dagger-like fangs jutted out of its maw.Red eyes, burning madly with pain and hate, focused on the only source for release it knew: Wynn. 

The two stared at each other, trying to gain an edge over their opponent.Then, without warning, the monstrosity lunged at Wynn, its mammoth claws reaching for the hero.Wynn dodged, but was immediately attacked again.Wynn was soon on the defensive totally, without any opportunity to attack the monster. 

Wynn flipped over another thrust paw.The monster was astoundingly agile, moving faster than Wynn could think.Wynn was resorting on instinct to stay alive. 

Finally, the beast paused, charging up black magic.Wynn charged his own, and then desperately jumped to the side as an enormous beam of energy exploded where he had just been standing.He shot the beast with his own magic.It hit, but, to his despair, had absolutely no effect.The monster growled in what seemed to be an amused laugh, and attacked again. 

Wynn fought with all his might, but it was obvious who was to be the victor.Finally, a backhand from the monster sent Wynn to land a good distance away.Wynn groggily sat up, dazed.The Ultimate Wolfen gazed at him, gathering magic for his final attack.It charged up a deadly fireball, and sent it flying at Wynn.And Wynn didn't have the strength to move out of its way. 

_Wynn... _

Without knowing how or why, Wynn felt a surge of energy.He swung his Biggoron sword, sending the fireball careening back to the Wolfen, flooring it.Wynn then looked around, searching for the source of the voice he had just heard. 

_Wynn...__I shall give you some of my power.__You must not lose this battle.__Hyrule is depending on you. _

That voice...!Wynn nodded, smiling as he felt his power increase to new levels. 

The Ultimate Wolfen returned to its feet, glaring murderously at Wynn.It charged its magic again, ready to kill. 

Wynn quickly unleashed his magic, the two spheres combining to release a beam of energy several times more powerful than the one that had defeated Icarnos.The beam slammed into the monster, knocking it down again.The monster stood, charging Wynn, unleashing its own magic as Wynn sent another beam at it.Wynn's beam connected, but the Wolfen's magic hit a hastily constructed sheild of light protecting Wynn. 

The two attacked each other again and again, using magic, and then resorting to physical attacks, and magic again.It wasn't long before both were exhausted, but they kept on fighting. Their lives depended on it. 

Then, the Ultimate Wolfen again took to the air.It hovered, charging a powerful blast of magic to finish Wynn.Wynn smiled.This was the chance he had been waiting for. 

He raised his arms above his head.The two spheres appeared, circling faster and faster. But instead of lowering his hands, he kept them raised.The beam shot straight into the clouds. 

The Ultimate Wolfen grunted in confusion.It lowered its sheild, preparing to blast Wynn into oblivion.It never got the chance.A lightning bolt crashed downward, striking it and sending it again to the ground. 

_Now, Wynn!__Finish it! _

Wynn nodded solemnly.He again raised his hands, but this time, his hands clutched his sword.The globes of light, speeding in orbit of the sword, combined.The sword then seemed to be composed entirely of that light. 

Wynn dashed at the monster, but, before he could reach it, it awoke.It wearily raised a paw, as if to cast more magic, but instead let the paw drop back down. 

For miles, one could hear the Ultimate Wolfen's death cry, full of pain and agony.The monster knocked Wynn away, flailing its limbs, trying to rip the sword imbedded in its chest out.Wynn sat up, looking at it.It met his eyes.The monster stopped moving, meeting Wynn's gaze.In its gaze, Wynn found not the expected hatred, but instead, pure gratitude.And then the monster's gaze went blank.It was suddenly enveloped in a black flame, and, when the flame disappeared, the Wolfen was gone. 

Wynn slowly stood, sending a look of thanks to the sky above.He then looked around him. Everywhere on the ranch, the Wolfens were following their leader, dying with howls of frustration, and then vanishing with black flames.Wynn looked around, smiling.All the fighting was ending.The Wolfens were dead.The Tekitons were, too.The marauders were either out cold, captured, or fleeing.From the amount of Hylian soldiers entering the ranch, it was obvious the battle outside had also ended.Wynn laughed.It was over.They had won. 

EPILOGUE

Wynn looked around the ranch.Everyone was working to repair the damage the battle had done.The ranchers were fixing the stable and house.The soldiers were escorting the captured marauders to the castle.Wynn smiled as Greer passed, hauling a chained Captain Merce off to the dungeon. 

Kesler and Malon were standing off to the side, smiling and talking.Kesler had told Wynn that Agno had escaped, running for his life.The rest of the marauders that hadn't been captured had escaped, but they would never be as strong a force.Without their leader, they would dissolve and no longer be a threat to Hyrule. 

Seron hadn't been heard of since he fled his battle with Wynn hours before.With any luck, they would never see him again, but everyone knew it was useless to think that. 

Tane and Shezarah were also to themselves, talking quietly.Shezarah and Tane had been together constantly since the battle.Tane had told everyone the truth about his past, and Deihawk. 

Wynn had congratulated Nerah, Fami, and Jier on their good team work.The girls had responded by smiling at him, and sticking their tongues out at each other.Jier had thanked Wynn, and had said his only regret was not getting a chance at Seron himself. 

Now, their job was finished.They were leaving the ranch, saying their goodbyes to the Survivors and the ranchers.Malon and Kesler waved to them as they walked off. 

Soon, the six of them were out in the field. "So, Wynn, where are we going?" Nerah enquired. 

"I don't know. I must continue my quest to find my parents." Wynn said. 

"I should return to Kakariko. Certain...people there will probably be glad to see me," Jier said, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"I wonder, who?" Nerah said sarcastically. Everyone chuckled easily. 

"I have...something I have to do," Tane said, a shadow coming over his face. 

"I'm coming too, Tane." Shezarah informed him, a smile tugging at her lips. 

"But-" 

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" 

Tane laughed. "I suppose. I never knew how pushy Gerudos could be till now." 

Shezarah gave him a playful punch to the shoulder, and they smiled at each other. 

"Well, I'm coming with you, Wynn," Fami said. 

"Not without me!" Nerah yelled, hands on her hips. 

Wynn sighed. Here we go again, he thought. 

And so, they said their goodbyes, promising to visit each other soon.They went their separate ways, but each, deep inside, knew they would be paired again.And that day, they would have another adventure, one they would never forget. 

****** 

"Master, I am here." 

The shadowy figure looked down on its minion. "Report," he ordered. 

Two red eyes looked up to the figure. "I have convinced the Hylian general to support us.He is now under your power," said the owner of the eyes, then hesitating, "But the Zora resisted." 

"It is no matter.Even after my Ultimate Wolfen's defeat, my plans are still assured to succeed.Now, go.Do your work, and soon our deeds shall come to fruition.Then, Hyrule will be mine." 

The red eyes glowed even more evilly. "Yes, master." The eyes vanished, and the shadowy figure was alone. 

Soon...he thought.Soon...Hyrule will be mine! 

****** 

"You!" Solan whirled, hand automatically reaching for his ax. 

"Wynn..." Solan stepped back. 

They were both surprised when neither attacked.Slowly, they both relaxed, moving their weapons to their sides. 

"You should thank me, Wynn. I got Gold Knuckle for you." 

Wynn stepped back, surprised by the kindness from the voice of who he believed to be Silver Knuckle. "Yeah, thanks." 

Solan nodded. "Wynn..." He paused. "You will see me again. And then, you shall learn why I helped you.Until then, farewell." 

Wynn watched him go. Somehow, he felt as if he had lost another enemy... 

****** 

Tane slowly sighed.He looked at the small gray stone that had been so recently placed in the ground.The stone was the third nearby.He looked solemnly to the other two, and stood from where he had been kneeling.He then turned, and walked away from the recently unearthed patch of ground. 

Shezarah watched him come up to her. "I'm ready," he said, sorrow on his voice. 

"Come on, Tane. Let's go," She said, slipping an arm around his shoulders.Together they walked away, leaving the three grave markers behind. 

Silently, the winds blew over the grave of a man, and his parents. 

***** 

_Wynn... _

Through his mind's eye, a figure of light watched Wynn walk away from Solan.The figure smiled.Thanks to his help, everything had gone well.He had been the one to give Wynn power, and he had alerted Solan at Wynn's time of need. 

But his task was not done.The true fight was yet to come.And Wynn's quest was far from finished. 

Baro turned, and disappeared. 

THE END

Whew.....book 2 is all finished now. I'll try to get book 3, Hero's Fall, up soon. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
